A New Warrior
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: After witnessing Inuyasha and Kikyo declearing their love Kagome runs away and gets attacked by a lizard demon only to be saved by a mysterious warrior. Will he join their group? And what will Inuyasha and Kikyo do? KagomexOC, MirokuxSango pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is another one of those fan fics were Inuyasha is seeing Kikyo behind Kagome's back and she somehow finds out and is so heartbroken she runs off and is saved by someone. Normally it's either Kouga or Sesshoumaru who saves her from a demon and falls in love with her rescuer over time but in this instance her rescuer is someone completely different and is also an original character I've thought up who has a power I borrowed from the Mai-Hime series. And I don't know why people feel the need to say Inuyasha or any other anime don't belong to them, it's obvious no one owns anything but the fan fics they post on this fantastic website. I should warn everyone reading this that I suck at writing fight scenes so don't expect much during a fight. And now on with the show.**

**OH wait this takes place before the fourth movie but Inuyasha can use the adamant barrage and before Naraku creates his new body and that pint sized demon kid.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Travelling through a mystical well 500 years back and forward in time was beyond normal for high school student Kagome Higurashi, it had become a double life. Having to return to her own time for school then dropped back to the feudal era to help collect the remaining jewel shards since Naraku seemed to stop his hunting for the fragments for some unknown reason. Hefting her oversized and packed yellow bag out of the well Kagome wondered why she hadn't heard a certain Hanyou grumbling about her wasting time when there were shards to collect, hauling herself over the lip of the well she found the clearing void of Inuyasha's grumpy presents. Grabbing her bag again she was about to head toward Kaede's village when she saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors floating through the trees, in the opposite direction of the village. Figuring she's find out what the resurrected clay priestess was doing so close to her former home Kagome left her bag and followed after the soul collector as it lead her further away from the village.

'_I wonder what Kikyo's doing here_?' she pondered keeping a fair distance from its tail. '_Maybe she's come to convince Inuyasha to go to hell with her. I hope he doesn't, I don't want the man I love to go to hell before I can tell him_,' that thought almost made her hit her head on an overhead branch. '_Am I really in love with him_?'

Her internal debate on her feelings for Inuyasha halted when she cleared the tree line and came upon a large clearing with Inuyasha standing on a small hill, his arms wrapped around someone and with soul collectors floating around him. The raven black hair along with red and white priestess robes confirmed he was holding Kikyo in his arms which were hiding her face. Finding herself unable to turn away or leave Kagome continued to watch as Inuyasha placed one hand under Kikyo's chin making her look him in the eye, right before he kissed her passionately on the lips. Eyes almost bulging out of their sockets Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth to stop a gasp of shock escaping but yet again, she couldn't stop watching. After a few minutes the couple broke off their deep kiss so Inuyasha could sit down with Kikyo in his lap. Still watching as he caressed her hair Kagome could just make out what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, when will you tell my reincarnation about us?" Kikyo asked resting her head against his chest, letting his warmth envelop her. "You can't keep lying to her,"

"I'll tell her next time she comes back through the well, she might not like it but I don't care. I want you more than I want her," Inuyasha replied raking his claws through her hair. "At least you can't sit me like she does,"

"I would remove the subjugation beads if I could but it seems Kagome is the only one who can do that," Kikyo said closing her eyes. (A/N: if that's not true it is in my fan fic.)

"She won't have any reason to sit me if she stays in her time. She's always complaining to me about going back home so she can take these stupid tests. It'll be better for all of us if she just stays there and doesn't come back," Inuyasha declared loosening her haori and sliding a hand beneath the fabric to massage one of her breasts. "We don't need her anymore now that you've been given a new flesh and blood body. The others might not like it but that's their tough luck,"

"Mate with me Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered seductively. "Make me your bitch,"

"Now you're talking," Inuyasha grinned pulling her haori off her shoulders exposing her naked torso.

Unable to keep the tears from falling Kagome got up from her spot and ran as fast as her legs would take her, away from Inuyasha and his new bitch but unknowingly away from Kaede's village as well. All the times she would fantasize about revealing her feelings towards him went flying from her mind as did her tears from her eyes not caring if any demons who wanted her jewel shards were nearby but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't erase the scene from her mind. Finally after what felt like days Kagome collapsed to the ground as her legs gave out panting for air letting as her grief overcame her, not trying to stop her tears.

'_How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see his true feelings for me? Just how long as he been seeing Kikyo behind my back like this? I hate you Inuyasha_!' after another hour of crying Kagome calmed down enough to realise she was lost. '_Oh great I have no idea where I am now, guess I should have paid more attention to where I was running. I should probably try and find a village if there's one near by_,' Getting back up on tired legs Kagome trudged through the forest too deep in her sorrow to realised she was being watched.

"Ah what do we have here?" came a raspy voice from the darkness. "A lost Miko and with sacred jewel shards no less. This must be my luck day,"

'_Oh crap I just had to run off without my bow_,' Kagome cursed looking around for the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

"It matters not who I am, just that soon very soon I will be defiling your body then feasting on your flesh and taking your jewel shards," a large lizard demon with sharp claws emerged from the trees right in front of Kagome, its long tongue licking his mouth as it gazed at its prize. "How fortunate you have not been taken by a man, I prefer my women to be unspoiled and dead,"

'_Crap_!' Kagome thought frozen in fear. '_This is the worst time for my legs to stop working_,'

As the demon lashed out with its claws Kagome barely got out of the way yet managed to avoid a lethal swipe, all she got was three deep slashes across her body as she let out a terrifying blood curdling scream, her pink lace bra now showing through her blouse. Falling on her backside Kagome clenched her eyes shut trying to block out the pain, the lizard demon loomed above her licking her blood off its claws with a sick twisted laugh.

"Mmm, your blood tastes so sweet, now lets see what the rest of your body tastes like," the demon chuckled ripping off her skirt leaving her pink panties exposed.

"Please stop it!" Kagome shrieked trying to crawl away as its tongue licked at her thighs.

"Yes that's it scream for help I find it most enjoyable when my meal screams and squirms," the demon chortled grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against a tree. "Don't feel too bad, I'll at least make this pleasurable for you before I devour you,"

"You're not devouring anyone lizard-breath! Lightning Strike!"

A massive lighting bolt struck the demon making him drop Kagome howling in pain before it disintegrated into ash. (A/N: I told you I suck at fight scenes.) The last thing she saw before she passed out from the blood loss and despair from her broken heart was a man running up to her asking if she was all right.

"Thank you… for rescuing me," she whispered right before she passed out.

Back at the Well.

"That's odd, Kagome should have been back by now," Sango said with Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara at her feet.

"Yes and Inuyasha has snuck off again, perhaps he has gone to Lady Kagome's time to bring her back," Miroku suggested stepping beside Sango.

"If he did that then what's Kagome's bag doing here?" Shippo asked jumping of Sango's shoulder and bounding over to the oversized bag. "Kagome wouldn't just leave it here without someone to watch it for her,"

"Shippo's right I don't see Kagome carelessly leaving her belongings in the open unless she was forced to leave abruptly for some reason," Sango replied scanning the tree line.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Has Kagome come back yet?" Inuyasha asked emerging from the woods, a satisfied smile on his face.

"We were wondering the same thing," Miroku answered. "Her bag is here so she should also be in the area. Haven't you picked up her scent?"

"Uh no I haven't thought to sniff out her scent," Inuyasha confessed dropping on all four and sniffing the ground. "Yep she was here but not for long her scent goes back the way I was coming from… oh crap!"

"What is it?" Shippo asked perched on top of Kagome's bag.

'_I can't tell them about me and Kikyo yet but it does smell like Kagome went in our direction. I guess that's why I smell her tears_,' Inuyasha thought trying to pick up the direction her sent went in. "I'm not too sure, it smells like Kagome ran off for some reason,"

"I guess we should go look for her then," Miroku suggested. "Inuyasha which direction does her scent smell the strongest?"

"Just follow me," Inuyasha ordered hauling Kagome's bag on his back, the others following in the air on Kirara's back.

The Next Day.

Coming out of her dreamless sleep the first thing Kagome noticed was that she was no longer in the forest and how groggy she felt. Figuring she had been dreaming and that she was back in her own bed back in the modern ear she slowly opened her eyes to find she wasn't back home. The memories of what transpired came flooding back and she tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Don't try to move too much, your injuries weren't that bad so they have almost healed up but you should take it easy for a few more days," a stoic voice said.

"Where am I?" she asked looking over at a man who clearly wasn't Japanese with clouded cobalt eyes and shoulder length black hair tied back into a braid with his bangs covering the sides of his face. "Who are you?"

"You're in a village not far from where you were attacked yesterday," he replied pulling the blanket down to her waist. "Are you feeling comfortable?"

"Yes thank you," she answered noticing the yukata she was wearing. "What time of day is it?"

"Mid morning. Is there anything I can get you?" he asked dressed in a black gi and white hakama pants.

"Something to eat maybe," she requested turning her head to observe the man more closely.

"As you wish," he said getting up to open the fusama. "Lady Yukariko!"

'_Why didn't he tell me his name_?' Kagome wondered hearing a woman's voice through the fusama and the mentioning of rice porridge. Taking the opportunity to examine her injuries she sat up and opened her yukata to find her entire chest wrapped in white bandages with three crimson blotches staining the fabric. '_At least I'm not dead but I might as well be now that Inuyasha has Kikyo to search for jewel shards_,' resecuring her yukata she noticed an odd looking sword with two jewels embedded in the a brass looking hilt where that man was sitting, the blade itself was resting in a sheath that was at least 4 foot 2 inches, making the sword 5f 3 top to bottom. Taking it in her grasp she brought it closer to examine it. '_What kind of sword is this? It's definitely not a katana but it couldn't be a demon blade I can't sense any demonic ora coming from it. And what's with this blue crystal in the centre of the hilt_?' running a finger over the crystal Kagome found its surface to be incredibly smooth to the touch before it started clouding over till it took on a light purple colour. '_Huh? That's weird, why'd it change colour like that? Wait I can sense my own spiritual powers in it now! Did this sword absorb my powers_?'

"I'm not surprised you're able to hold Saito, I could tell you have a kind heart when I rescued you from that lizard demon yesterday," the man said taking the sword from Kagome and examining the crystal. "But it looks like he only absorbed a small portion of your power,"

"What kind of sword is that?" Kagome asked as he sat back down beside her. "And could you tell me your name?"

"My name is Garhen and Saito here is a sword I've been carrying around for the better part of two years. Only people who are free of evil can grasp him," Garhen explained laying the sword in front of him. "Anyone else will receive a big shock,"

"How did you get such a powerful sword? Did you take if from a dead demon or did someone make it for you?" she inquired.

"Forgive me but I'd rather not discuss it but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to know your name," Garhen replied resting his arm on a raised knee.

"Oh how silly of me, I'm Kagome Higurashi. And there's no need to ask for forgiveness, you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with," she answered sheepishly.

"I appreciate your respect for my privacy Lady Kagome," Garhen said bowing his head slightly.

'_Wow this guys is really polite and he's cute too_,' she thought a light shade of pink colouring her cheeks. "So where exactly am I?"

"You're in the main house of this village, this is my room but I don't sleep in the futon most of the time so I've let you use it instead," Garhen answered, his brow creasing as he stood up to look out the small window in the room. '_Two demons and a hanyou approach the village and two humans. I wonder what brings them here_?'

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied as he kept gazing out the window. "It all depends on how our guests behave,"

Outside the Village.

"Inuyasha are you sure Kagome's scent is coming from this village?" Miroku asked looking around the people occasionally glancing up at the new arrivals before going about their business.

"I'm sure of it. The smell of Kagome's blood leads right here," Inuyasha answered sniffing the air again. "And I don't smell any death nearby so she's alive here somewhere so let's hurry up and find her,"

"Why are you so eager to find Kagome, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"He probably wants to start hunting for jewel shards right away, Kagome is just a shard detector. Right Inuyasha," Sango sneered at the hanyou. "That's probably why Kagome ran away,"

"Will you shut up! I have no idea why Kagome came this way or why she was attacked all right!" Inuyasha hollered getting looks of resentment tossed right back in his face. '_Once we do find Kagome it's back down the well for good this time. Then I'll destroy it so she can't come back ever again_,'

After finishing her brunch Kagome had to have her bandages changed, bowing Garhen left her and Lady Yukariko in his room when the sound of angry shouting from the end of the hallway reached his ear. From what he could hear someone called Inuyasha was demanding to take Kagome back to her own village this instant and the counter argument from the head of the village that she wasn't fully healed and needed another day before she could travel, three others were also arguing in favour of letting Kagome have an extra day of rest. Whoever this Inuyasha was Garhen didn't like the hostility he gave off in his voice or the way Kagome's ora fluctuated each time Inuyasha's voice could be heard, it was if she were afraid of him.

"Lady Yukariko, is she decent?" Garhen asked quietly.

"You may enter Garhen," came her replied.

Opening the fusama slightly Garhen saw Kagome with her head buried in her knees, quivering every time her name was shouted by this Inuyasha person. Sliding into the room Garhen knelt by her side placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Kagome, if you wish to stay say so and I will make sure this Inuyasha abides by your decision," Garhen said reassuringly.

"How can you? He's a half demon and you're just a human like me," Kagome sobbed hugging her legs more tightly.

"KAGOME!!" an enraged hanyou shouted, violently opening the fusama making her cringe in terror, she has no doubt Inuyasha wants to send her back through the well for the last time. "Care to explain what happened to you this time wench?"

"Lady Kagome was attacked by a lizard demon yesterday. I managed to save her and defeat the demon before she was raped and devoured," Garhen said getting between Inuyasha and Kagome. "I then brought her here to treat her injuries,"

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you to begin with! Let's get going Kagome!" Inuyasha barked reaching for her only to have a sword pointed in his face. "Hey, get this piece of crap out of my face!"

"Lady Kagome doesn't wish to leave so you will respect that or be expelled from this village," Garhen instructed tightening his grip on Saito.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to leave I say she's leaving now and next time you want to kidnap her trying making up a better story than a demon attacking her. You probably did it yourself then brought her back here just so you could play hero," Inuyasha scoffed swatting the sword away only to have a fist collide with his face so hard he flew out of the room, coming to a stop half way down the hallway.

Kagome was speechless, only demons and possessed human were able to punch Inuyasha hard enough to send him flying yet at some deep level she couldn't help but feel that he got exactly what he deserved. Looking back to Garhen she saw electric energy slithering around his left hand then disappear as he unclenched his fist.

"MAMA!" Kagome's brain barely managed to register the high pitched voice before an orange ball of fur launched itself at her, only to be snatched by the fluffy tail in midair. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Lady Kagome's injuries are still healing, I request you not go jumping at her until then," Garhen reprimanded placing the kitsune in Kagome's arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: If anyone can guess the power I borrowed from My-Hime then you must be able to read minds. But anyway I'm hoping this Inuyasha fan fic turns out better than the others I've tried writing. Reviews wanted, flames will be treated as constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome as well. See ya next time. Oh one more thing what do you call someone in charge of a village?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please note that I suck at writing battle/fight scenes so don't expect them to be very long. This chapter will reveal more of Garhen's powers and that of his sword's as well as the power I borrowed from My-Hime. Also I've made changes to the first chapter.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Previously._

_Kagome was speechless, only demons and possessed human were able to punch Inuyasha hard enough to send him flying yet at some deep level she couldn't help but feel that he got exactly what he deserved. Looking back to Garhen she saw electric energy slithering around his left hand then disappear as he unclenched his fist._

"_MAMA!" Kagome's brain barely managed to register the high pitched voice before an orange ball of fur launched itself at her, only to be snatched by the fluffy tail in midair. "Hey! Let me go!"_

"_Lady Kagome's injuries are still healing, I request you not go jumping at her until then," Garhen reprimanded placing the __kitsune__ in Kagome's arms._

_And now the Continuation._

"Hey Mama who is this guy?" Shippo asked keeping himself from touching her injuries.

"Shippo this is Garhen, he brought me here after I was attacked by a demon. Garhen this is my adopted son Shippo," Kagome said finishing the first of the introductions.

"I'm honoured to meet him Lady Kagome," Garhen replied inclining his head slightly.

This day was just getting better and better for the dog eared hanyou. All he wanted was to get Kagome back to her own time so he could be with Kikyo instead he had to argue with some old codger with Miroku, Sango and Shippo turning against him. And to top it all off this new guy practically shoved a sword in his face and punched him down the hallway which was impossible for a normal human to do and it actually hurt. Sitting up he glared at the guy who punched him trying to determine how the guy could be that strong.

'_There's no way he's as strong as a demon so that punch was just a lucky shot_,' huffing Inuyasha stomped back into the room making another grab for Kagome. "Stop wasting Kagome, we're leaving now!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

_**Wham!**_

"I don't want to leave Inuyasha and you can't make me!" Kagome shouted missing the glow of the crystal in Garhen's sword when she sat Inuyasha.

"For the last time I said we're leaving now!" Inuyasha roared getting back on his feet after the spell wore off. "And take these damn beads off me already!"

"No!" she huffed holding Shippo tighter against her body.

"Take them off right now you useless bitch!" Inuyasha hollered reaching for her throat only to feel something impacting his face sending him flying through the hallway and right outside to the main courtyard of the house.

Kagome and Shippo were both awestruck, first this Garhen guy had punched Inuyasha down the hallway for insinuating he had something to do with Kagome's injuries, now he had jumped between them and delivered a huge kick to his face. Only seriously strong demons were able to do that and only when they were battling Inuyasha, this time it seemed like Garhen who landed gracefully back on his feet was just lucky because Inuyasha wasn't prepared for a fight.

"Would you like to go outside for some air Lady Kagome?" Garhen asked offering her his hand, his sword strapped to his back by the belt strap across his chest.

"Uh sure," she replied dumbly taking his hand, forgetting about Inuyasha for the moment.

"Hey Mama, why aren't you concerned about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked perched on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Shippo ok," she answered dejectedly letting Garhen lead her outside.

Almost immediately after she stepped out onto the decking overlooking main courtyard Kagome was pounced on by Miroku and Sango expressing their happiness at seeing her alive and well, both ignoring Inuyasha who was crouching on all fours and glaring at Garhen. The village headman who sat sipping his tea smiled at seeing Kagome up and about.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed elbowing Miroku in the gut. "Why don't you go grope some of the girls in the village you pervert!"

"Are you giving me permission Sango?" Miroku asked using his staff to support himself. "Ladies here I come,"

"I'm afraid that kind of behaviour is almost non-existent in our village and punishment for such harassment against the women is decided by Garhen. If all you intend to do is grope the ladies you may only receive a slight beating, however the most severe the crime the most severe your punishment with be," the elder headman explained placing his cup down beside him.

"Well Monk, looks like you can't ask any women to bare your child," Sango grinned at the defeated look on his face.

"Garhen does more than keep unruly men from harassing and assaulting the women, he also protects the village from demons," the headman said with reverence. "No matter how strong the demon is Garhen defeats it and all he asks for is a place to sleep and meals. He is a blessing on this village,"

"And I thank you for your kindness and hospitality elder headman and that of the village," Garhen replied inclining slightly.

"Oh shut up, if he's so great like you say then he should have no problem beating me in a fight," Inuyasha boasted unsheathing Tetsusiaga.

"Sit boy!"

_**Wham!**_

"What is your problem Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"I don't have a problem bitch!" Inuyasha huffed getting back on his feet.

"SIT!"

_**Wham!**_

Everyone was in totally shock, not because of Inuyasha's date with the dirt but who said it. Kagome was about ready to sit him into a crater when the word came from someone else's mouth. Looking behind her she was shocked to find the owner of the voice was Garhen. Until now she was the only one who had the power to used the subjugation beads, how had he managed to command that power.

'_Wait his sword absorbed some of my powers. Maybe that's what allowed him to sit Inuyasha_?' Kagome pondered as Garhen removed his sword from its sheath to examined it.

'_Interesting, I can subdue this hanyou just like Lady Kagome_,' Garhen thought sensing Inuyasha removing himself from the ground.

"Damn it wench! Why'd you give that guy control of these beads?" Inuyasha demanded cracking his knuckles as he stalked closer to Kagome. "Answer me bitch!"

"Call her bitch again and I will remove you from this village," Garhen said calmly jumping between Kagome and Inuyasha, pointing his sword at the hanyou.

"Let's see you try!" Inuyasha shouted charging Garhen hefting Tetsusiaga over his head to slice Garhen down the middle.

Everyone watched in amazement as Garhen easily blocked the Tetsusiaga with his own sword without even trying but what happened next was even more confusing then when he sat Inuyasha. As sparks flew a bright light emanated from the second jewel in the hilt then the blade glowed yellow and began changing shape till it resembled the Tetsusiaga. Jumping away Inuyasha nearly dropped his father's fan as he gazed upon its exact replicate in Garhen's hands only without the fur covering, the hilt and the handle also remained unchanged.

'_Saito absorbed Tetsusiaga's power just like it did with mine. This is unbelievable_,' Kagome thought.

'_So Saito, you've chosen you're final power. Tetsusiaga the sword that kills and its brother the Tenseiga, the sword that restores life. I will work to be worthy to wield this power_,' Garhen contemplated giving his Tetsusiaga a few test swings.

"Feh, it doesn't matter if your sword looks like mine I'm still taking that bitch with me right now! So hurry up and get dressed Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered, Garhen's eyes locking with his over the blade of the second Tetsusiaga.

"I told you not to call her a bitch," Garhen reminded the wind picking up as it curled around his sword. "Lady Kagome, what do you wish me to do with this hanyou?"

"She doesn't have a say in this! The bitch coming with me and I don't care if I have to kill you to get the job done!" Inuyasha roared ignoring Kagome and the glares from the others.

"YOU ONLY WANT TO GET RID OF ME SO YOU CAN BE WITH THAT BITCH KIKYO YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!" Kagome shrieked causing all eyes to fall on her. "Garhen, throw him out of the village,"

"I don't think so bitch!" Inuyasha shouted raising Tetsusiaga above his head. "Let's see you block this!"

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Miroku pleaded.

"Lightning Crusher!"

Everyone watched in astonishment as Garhen's left arm crackled with electrical energy for what looked like an open palm strike. In a flash the lighting spiralled down his arm and flowed out beneath his palm looking like a see through ripple effect then connecting hard with the unsuspecting Hanyou sending him flying out of the main yard and far down the main road. And he still managed to keep a firm hold on the Tetsusiaga yet it felt like he had been hit by a boulder falling from the sky.

"Is he dead?" Miroku asked after he managed to collect himself.

"No, that attack is merely to disable my opponents," Garhen replied his sword's blade returning to its original form.

"That's quite an impressive sword you've got, just how did it duplicate the Tetsusiaga?" Sango asked stroking Kirara's head as she sat in her mistress's comfortable lap.

"It would be pointless to know anything of great detail about me if you are only staying the night," Garhen answered replacing the sword in its sheath. "If you'll excuse me I will deposit the hanyou beyond the village,"

"He doesn't seem very friendly," Sango huffed crossing her arms over her chest once Garhen had dragged Inuyasha away.

"Please excuse Garhen's behaviour, in all the time I have known him he has never given information about himself nor has he asked someone about their lives. He speaks only when being addressed or addressing someone directly," the headman explained. "I believe it has something to do with the time he spends at the waterfall near the village this time every week. Though I had asked many times he never gives an answer I am certain he goes to visit the grave of someone he once cared for with all his heart,"

Out of sheer impulse Kagome jumped up so quickly she dropped Shippo on the ground and ran back to her room to emerge a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jean shorts, sneakers in her hands and white and red t-shirt.

"Uh, is something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Sorry but I need to borrow Kirara," she replied slipping the sneakers on and tying her laces.

The fire-cat demon instantly jumped off Sango and transformed to her larger version in a flash of fire and squatted to allow Kagome on her back.

"Follow Garhen from the air but don't let him see us," Kagome instructed making sure she had a firm grip on Kirara's fur as she took to the sky.

"I guess we'll just wait till they get back," Sango mumbled getting murmurs of agreement from Miroku and Shippo.

Sometime Later.

Following Garhen from the air had been a bit tricky for Kirara as he was able to run as fast as a demon and she had to keep her distance so she and Kagome wouldn't be seen. After they watched him drop Inuyasha on the road well outside the village he sprinted to a field of flowers Kagome would have loved to explore, they watched him search for some time till he found what he was looking for though Kagome couldn't clearly tell what flowers he had picked, then he sprinted to a river an hour's walk from the village which was fed from a waterfall just like the elder told her. Hovering some distance away Kirara and Kagome observed Garhen walking along the riverside to a half spherical crater in the ground that looked like it had been blasted or cut away.

"You might as well join me if you're going to spy on me!" Garhen said not turning around or looking away from the crater.

Squeaking in surprise Kagome instructed Kirara to land. "How did you know…,?"

"Know you were following me? I could sense you and the fire-cat since we left the village," Garhen answered finally turning to look at her. "Both of you have distinct life force energies, that's how I could tell. May I ask why were you following me?"

"Her name is Kirara and the elder told us you act abrasively because of someone very close to you who died and their grave was at this waterfall," Kagome replied stepping up beside him with Kirara at her side. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love,"

"With all due respect Lady Kagome, you don't know how I feel. Inuyasha betrayed your love to be with someone else, the woman I loved died in my arms and there wasn't I thing I could do to save her," he said in his emotionless voice as he continued his way to the waterfall.

'_He's hiding his pain just like I used to whenever Inuyasha would go visit Kikyo in the past. That must be why his eyes seem so clouded_,' Kagome thought keeping up beside him with Kirara bringing up the rear. "So how long has it been since she died?"

"It's best you don't know anymore about me," he replied taking a small path leading to a cave behind the falls. "I can't risk people getting close to me,"

"Then why are you living in that village instead of on your own? You're close to everyone because you protect them," Kagome pointed out.

"They asked for my protection and I give it to them after their priest left for reasons I felt were none of my concern. Things like friendship and love are things I can no longer feel for anyone or afford. I only have my ideals and that's the way it must be," he declared, four golden bracelets with big green and gold beads forming around his wrists and ankles, glowing to light the way.

'_Unbelievable, what else can he do_?' she wondered stopping when she spotted a stone alter at the end of the cave. '_He must have loved her very much if he won't let anyone get close to him_,'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: So what did you think of Saito's ability to copy the swords of the great ****InuTaisho? I know it might seem unfair to give Garhen so much power but he is only human. If you don't understand the lightning crusher move it's basically an electrical shockwave that affects everything on the opposite side depending on how much power and control Garhen uses. So drop a review and I'll see you all in chapter 3, I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You've seen Garhen's other power so if you've guessed who I borrowed it from you know the creature he can summon which will most likely happen in this chapter. **

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Previously._

'_Unbelievable, what else can he do?' she wondered stopping when she spotted a stone alter at the end of the cave. 'He must have loved her very much if he won't let anyone get close to him,'_

_And now the Continuation._

Cupping her hands together in a sign of peace, Kagome gave a silent prayer for the unknown women asking the spirits to help her rest in peace and to help Garhen open his heart again while Kirara bowed her head. After a minute of silence Garhen placed a fresh sprig of jasmine at the base of the grave stone before standing to leave the cave.

"You may stay in the village if you wish however if you intend to leave tomorrow I doubt you will ever see me again," Garhen said as the bracelets stopped glowing as they reappeared from under the waterfall.

"But if I leave, Inuyasha will be able to get to me. Even Miroku and Sango can't beat him and if his bitch Kikyo helps then I'm guaranteed dead. Would you at least consider travelling with us?" Kagome asked looking at the ground so she didn't know Garhen had stopped until she bumped into his back. "Why'd you stop?"

"There are demons nearby," he answered staying calm and collect. "Show yourselves demons! And explain your presents here!"

Out of the trees came four panther demons all in their humanoid forms, carrying various swords and bladed weapons.

"So you could sense us, I'm surprised, not many humans can detect demons. I would ask you how you possess such skills but our business is the jewel shards that girl is carrying. Hand them over immediately and your deaths with be quick and painless," the alpha panther growled threateningly, pointing a clawed finger at Kagome.

'_Oh man, I wish I had thought to bring my bow and arrows_,' Kagome mentally chided.

"First one to touch her will have to come through me," Garhen replied hefting Saito over his shoulder from its sheath.

"So the human thinks he can keep his bitch from us?" another panther chuckled sporting a double bladed lance. "Well let's see you, urgh…,"

What had just occurred was almost unperceivable to Kagome, Garhen had moved so fast that he managed to kick the panther demon who called her a bitch into the river before he had a chance to react.

"Kirara, protect Lady Kagome," Garhen instructed as Saito transformed into the Tetsusiaga. "Who's next?"

"How dare you!" a third panther shouted charging at Garhen with two exotic looking swords

"Wind Scar!" Garhen shouted sending the devastating attack in a sideways arch that sliced the panther in half before disintegrating him.

"Koichi!" the alpha shouted turning his angered gaze on Garhen. "Kill him!"

Keeping behind Kirara, Kagome watched as the two remaining panthers charged at Garhen with blades drawn and he just stood there with the blade of his Tetsusiaga touching the ground.

"Arrogant pest! Have a taste of my demon wind shuriken!" the last panther shouted, throwing an eight bladed shuriken straight at Garhen's head.

Garhen surprised Kagome even more by continuing to stand his ground almost as if he were waiting for the end to come but at the last possible second Garhen leaned back just in time, letting the shuriken pass barely an inch from his nose and chopping off a few stray locks of hair.

"Fool, you may have dodged my first attack but my demon wind shuriken can separate into four individual parts which I can control! I Kaguchimaru will slice you into a thousand pieces and avenge my brothers!" he declared mentally signalling his shuriken to separate. "Now you will experience the four winds of fury!"

Splitting apart the four separate pieces of shuriken flew at Garhen from all four directions, had anyone but Kagome and her friends been watching they would have thought the pieces had passed right through Garhen without harming him. But Kagome was barely able to see him moving at incredible speeds narrowly avoiding each piece by millimetres just as the blade of his Tetsusiaga transformed again.

"Impossible! You should be dead!" Kaguchimaru said in disbelief as Garhen leapt into the air.

"Adamant Barrage!" he shouted directing the attack at Kaguchimaru.

'_It's like his sword absorbed all of the Tetsusiaga's attacks_,' Kagome thought as the adamant shards tore through the panther. '_Wait a sec. where's the last panther gone_?'

"So are you going to tell me your name before I end your life?" Garhen asked the alpha panther as his Tetsusiaga reverted to normal.

"I am Kakashima of the panther demons and I will use all my powers to defeat you and avenge my brothers. When I am done with you I will take your woman back to our den and offer her to the rest of my tribe for their amusement," Kakashima chuckled licking his fans sadistically as a demonic aura formed around his right arm. "Now feel the power of the panther demon tribe! Ultimate technique, Demon Fan Tornado!"

"WOMEN ARE NOT TOYS FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S AMUSEMENT!" Garhen shouted clearly pissed at the panther's word just as a fierce wind form around his Tetsusiaga and swung. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The large twister erupted from Garhen's sword connecting with the panther's attack and absorbing its energy before sending it right back at Kakashima, the ferocious winds tearing him to pieces.

"If you release Lady Kagome I will let you leave with your life," Garhen declared turning to the last panther demon who held a sword to Kagome's neck.

Somehow the panther Garhen had kicked into the river avoided Kagome's senses and snuck up behind her, grabbing her so she wouldn't run and now Garhen couldn't attack without harming Kagome in the process. Kirara had no choice but to back away fearing any aggressive move she made would result in something bad happening to her mistress's friend.

"We came here for the jewel shards and I will not leave without them and now that I have this girl I can have my way with her before I let the rest of the tribe feast on her flesh,"

"You are truly foolish if you think you can leave after threatening to mistreat a woman in my presents. Allow me to introduce a friend of mine," Garhen replied his sword blade returning to its original form and in a single upward swing a fiery tear in mid air formed in front of him. "Kagutsuchi!"

Following a tremendous roar a giant serpent like creature flew out of the tear with wings made of fire and a sword stuck right through its six eyed head, taking up position behind Garhen the creature opened its mouth revealing two sets of very sharp looking teeth. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had just arrived to see the fire serpent after hearing explosions from the village.

"Kami what is that thing?" Miroku asked not believing his eyes.

"Kagutsuchi, lunch time," Garhen said calmly.

The trio watched in horror as the serpent lunged forward slamming its jaws closed around Kagome and the panther demon, then it raised its head up to the sky and swallowed.

"Kagome no!" Sango shouted running at Garhen ready to lob off his head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango wait! I can still sense Kagome's presents!" Miroku called grabbing her arms before she could throw her weapon. "Garhen is Kagome still alive?"

"You can let her out Kagutsuchi," Garhen instructed as the serpent lowered its massive head opening its mouth allowing a still breathing Kagome to slide off its tongue.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted dropping her Hiraikotsu and running to envelop her friend in a near bone crushing hug. "Are you alright? How did you avoid being swallowed?"

"I somehow doubt Garhen would give this creature an order to harm Kagome so blatantly without trying to save her," Miroku considered turning to the strange warrior. "Tell me Garhen, does Kagutsuchi have some sort of psychic link with you?"

In response Kagutsuchi gave Miroku a series of shrill clicks and whistles much like a dolphin as the four fins on its head flapped up and down.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked regaining her footing.

"Kagutsuchi says that as long as I am his master, he will never let any women come to harm," Garhen replied raising his sword above his head. "Kagutsuchi return!"

In a bright flash Kagutsuchi disappeared just a bright glow emanated from one of the jewels embedded in Garhen's sword.

"Oh my god I forgot about Kirara!" Kagome screamed nearly giving Sango and Shippo a heart attack.

"You need not worry Lady Kagome, Kirara is right behind you," Garhen said sliding his sword into its sheath.

Turning around to validate his claim Kagome instantly had a large wet tongue lick at her face, confirming Kirara was indeed unharmed.

"What is it with demons wanting to lick me?" Kagome asked piqued as Kirara transformed to her cuter form and hopped into her lap. (**KAWAII!!**)

"We should get back to the village, I'm sensing someone with a strong aura approaching," Garhen said helping Kagome to her feet.

Back in the Village.

"Garhen, you said you sensed someone approaching the village. Can you tell who it is?" Miroku asked walking beside Garhen.

"Judging by the aura I'd say it's the master Yoshi who left the village to strengthen his spiritual powers," Garhen replied as they headed for the headman's house. "When he saw how I easily defeated a demon that was trying to kidnap the women he left me to protect the village saying he'd return once his power was equal to mine. Since he has returned my task is complete,"

"You mean you were only protecting the village for as long as master Yoshi was away training?" Sango asked holding the cute version of Kirara in her arms.

"My services are no longer required and that is that. I have no problem becoming a drifter," Garhen said leading them inside the main house.

As Garhen said Priest Yoshi had returned after completing his training, although Garhen was allowed to remain in the village and offered the headman's daughter as his wife he respectfully declined. This lead to Miroku learning how painful electricity was when he groped the headman's daughter and asked her to bear his children.

"So Garhen what will you do now that you've decided to leave the village?" master Yoshi asked.

"Fight evil like I always do, unless someone requests my services I will travel as I see fit," Garhen replied, his sword lying beside him.

'_Wait, if I requested his services he'd be able to keep Inuyasha away from us and he wouldn't be alone anymore. But he would want something in return, but he doesn't want money so I guess he could take his payment from me in some way. I only hope he's gentle if he wants to do it with me_,' Kagome thought. "Garhen,"

"Yes Lady Kagome,"

"I request your services as a warrior to protect me and my friends in our travels and in return I offer myself as payment," Kagome offered, shocking everyone except Garhen.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Sango shrieked.

"You needn't worry Lady Sango, I have no intention of accepting those terms. If I am to be Lady Kagome's protector the position would be the same as a samurai and I will say this once. Accepting women as payment for anything is something I appal, along with the mistreatment of women. I accept Lady Kagome's offer to protect her, I will never accept the offer to bed a woman as payment," Garhen replied getting to his feet. "If you'll excuse me I must pack whatever belongings I possess,"

"How come you offer him to share your bed but you never offer it to me?" Miroku asked once Garhen was safety out of ear shot.

"Because you're a lecherous pervert and I would never share my bed with you," Kagome replied suppressing the urge to scream for Garhen. "I guess I'm still upset that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me, so I jumped at the chance to offer myself to a strong man. I mean he's handsome, kind, strong and has ethics with treating women properly, just what every girl wants in a man,"

"Then why do you still want him to join us other than our protection mama?" Shippo asked sitting between Kagome and Kirara.

"We've both lost the ones we love the most Shippo, maybe we can heal each other's hearts," Kagome said offhandedly.

Much later Kagome and friends were ready to set off to continue the hunt for jewel shards with Garhen joining them as per Kagome's request. Though all he possessed was his sword and a few extra clothes in a bundle over his opposite shoulder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: Well I hope you liked the fight scene and I've never seen Kagutsuchi return to where it came from so I had to make that bit up. As for why Garhen tries to isolate himself from others, it'll be explained once he gets more comfortable with the gang, so leave a review and I'll post chapter 4 when it's ready.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the lateness of this update, I've had other fan fics to write. Miroku's flirting will be dealt with and Kohaku will be freed from Naraku eventually.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Previously._

"_How come you offer him to share your bed but you never offer it to me?" Miroku asked once Garhen was safety out of ear shot._

"_Because you're a lecherous pervert and I would never share my bed with you," Kagome replied suppressing the urge to scream for Garhen. "I guess I'm still upset that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me, so I jumped at the chance to offer myself to a strong man. I mean he's handsome, kind, strong and has ethic with treating women properly, just what every girl wants in a man,"_

"_Then why do you still want him to join us other than our protection mama?" Shippo asked sitting between Kagome and Kirara._

"_We've both lost the ones we love the most Shippo, maybe we can heal each other's hearts," Kagome said offhandedly._

_Much later Kagome and friends were ready to set off to continue the hunt for jewel shards with Garhen joining them as per Kagome's request. Though all he possessed was his sword and a few extra clothes in a bundle over his opposite shoulder._

_And now the Continuation._

The group had stopped to set up camp for the night, near a hot spring which Kagome was glad for. So far they hadn't come across any jewel shards or Inuyasha but scorpion demon showed up wanting the shards Kagome was carrying, Garhen quickly disposed of it without transforming his sword into the Tetsusiaga, or summoning Kagutsuchi. Everything was quiet until a loud slap and a cry of pain were heard.

"How many times have I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!" Sango roared, getting ready to wallop Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

"Many times and they were all worth it," Miroku sighed happily.

"Garhen would you guard Sango and myself from this pervert while we bathe in the hot spring?" Kagome request gathering her bathing supplies.

"As you wish Lady Kagome," Garhen replied, grabbing Saito and a thick strap of cloth from his bundle.

"Perhaps I should help guard you ladies as well," Miroku slyly suggested.

"Garhen, if Miroku comes anywhere near us, you have permission to dissuade him from getting closer," Sango said dangerously, making Miroku cringe in fear.

"Gladly, but what of master Shippo?" Garhen asked sliding the sheath strap over his shoulder.

"Oh he's fine, he bathes with us all the time," Kagome explained closing her bag. "Miroku make sure no one steals our stuff and Kirara,"

The fire cat's head popped up at the sound of its name being called.

"Make sure Miroku doesn't go peeking through our belongings," Kagome instructed, getting a mew of confirmation.

"Why must you all say such bad things about me?" Miroku sighed sadly.

"Maybe it's because you're a flirt and a liar," Shippo answered as Garhen and the girls left.

At the Hot Spring.

"So, is Miroku staying put?" Kagome asked as they reached the steaming spring.

"He hasn't moved since we left and it feels like he's meditating...," a pause came as Garhen made a face. "He's daydreaming about something perverted,"

"You can sense that?" Sango asked in surprise.

"I can sense his arousal, so naturally he's dreaming about something perverted," Garhen replied looking around the immediate area, then tying the cloth over his eyes. "I can't sense any demons nearby except for master Shippo and Kirara, it's safe for you to bathe,"

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"The blindfold is for your privacy, I can still sense your auras very clearly," Garhen answered sitting himself on a rock at the edge of the spring.

Accepting Garhen's explanation Kagome and Sango took they're time in stripping out of their clothes, knowing their human alarm would alert them if anyone were in peeking distance. Sango kept looking back to Garhen to make sure he wasn't lifting part of the blindfold up for a quick peek.

"Does my being here bother you Lady Sango?" Garhen asked, turning his head slightly in her direction. "Please be assured that your auras only allow me to see the outlines of your bodies, nothing in great detail. Even when you're dressed you appear the same way to me. If you wish I will station myself behind a tree for the remainder of your bath,"

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to having anyone guard us while we're bathing. You're taking your job as Kagome's protector pretty seriously," Sango replied slipping into the hot water with a relaxed sigh.

"When it comes to upholding my principles, I'm nothing but serious," Garhen mumbled, returning his senses to the immediate area.

True to his word Garhen hadn't peeked once while Kagome and Sango bathed right behind him, he hadn't turned around once except to point out the occasional non-human or minor demon intruder. After awhile of soaking the girls stood up so they could sit on the edge of the spring, letting out relaxed sighs as the night air caressed her naked bodies. They only realised they were being watched when Garhen hurled a small ball sized rock into the bushes, hearing a yelp of pain a few seconds later. Despite this the girls keep sitting on the bank, completely exposed to everything around them.

"Hmm, I wonder how close he was that time?" Kagome asked, her feet still hidden under the steaming water. "Judging by his cry of pain I'd say he wasn't close enough to see the steam from the spring,"

""He'll probably have a big lump on his head by now," Sango commented, enjoying the freedom to expose herself despite Garhen's presents.

"Not his head, Lady Sango. I hit him where men don't like to be hit," Garhen informed.

"Ouch," they both cringed in unison.

Finishing with their bath the girls dressed at a leisurely pace then headed back to camp where Miroku was sitting, or rather was curled in a foetal position near the fire, groaning something about never getting children.

"Serves you right for trying to sneak up on them," Shippo said, once he was safely in Kagome's arms.

"You know, if Miroku hadn't interrupted us we probably would've been sitting there naked all night," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Even thought Garhen was there I didn't have a problem with it," Kagome whispered back as Shippo drew a picture in his colouring book with his new crayons. "That's the first time I've ever felt comfortable being naked with a guy around. I almost wished he wasn't wearing that blindfold,"

"You too? I kept thinking we should've invited him to join us. Strange though, it's only been a day and I feel I can trust him more than any man I've ever known, Miroku included," Sango agreed.

With Miroku and Garhen.

"Seems the girls are looking right at us. I wonder if they're thinking about asking us to bed?" Miroku wondered, a perverted grin spreading across his face.

"If they ask me to sleep with them then I shall do so, however I will not attempt to crawling with them while they sleep," Garhen replied, his eyes closed as Saito sat beside him. "How can you be a monk and yet harbour such lecherous thoughts?"

"It's just the way the almighty Buda has made me," Miroku answered calmly. "But my right hand was cursed and it seems to have a mind of its own when women are around,"

"If you attempt to hurt Lady Sango's feelings or continue sexually assaulting her, do not expect to ever have children," Garhen warned, grabbing Saito and getting to his feet. "I despise men like you,"

'_He can't really be saying he'll cut off little Miroku can he_?' Miroku wondered, shivering at the thought of not making love to women.

The Next Day.

After breakfast the group continued on their trek for jewel shards yet Miroku noticed that Sango was sticking closer to Garhen ever since they'd woken up. He remembered Garhen's talk with him last night but shook it off, Garhen wouldn't hurt him even with his lecherous ways. A few hours later Garhen stopped to look behind them where Miroku had been walking.

"What? I haven't said or done anything," Miroku protested.

"I never said you did, I merely sensed a demonic aura approaching us," Garhen said, turning to Kagome when he heard her worn-out sigh. "Something wrong Lady Kagome?"

"It's Kouga, he's a wolf demon who has two jewel shards in his legs and he seems to think he has a claim over me. He keeps calling me his woman and says he'll take me as his mate one day," Kagome groaned as she sensed Kouga getting closer.

"Would you like me to dissuade him?" Garhen asked, as the familiar whirlwind came into view.

"If you think you can, he's so stubborn it might be impossible," she replied as the whirlwind ran over Miroku before dissipating.

"Hey Kagome, where's that mutt face and who's this guy?" Kouga asked pointing at Garhen.

"Inuyasha decided to mate with Kikyo so he's not travelling with us anymore. And this is Garhen he saved me from a lizard demon and is acting as my protector. He managed to defeat four panther demons the other day," she answered, trying to be polite.

"This guy? He's not even a demon so there's no way he could defeat four panthers on his own unless he had help. But I'm more concerned that mutt face let you get attacked so seeing as he's not here I guess that means you've finally decided to become my woman," Kouga said, cockily smirking.

"Lady Kagome doesn't wish to become your woman and she is not property you can lay claim to," Garhen replied, placing himself between Kouga and Kagome.

"Kagome is my woman punk! I laid claim to her long before you showed up while she was still hanging around mutt face! Now that he's gone I can take her back to my den and take her as my mate!" Kouga declared. "Now get away from my woman you pathetic human!"

"She's not your woman wolf!" Garhen shouted, unsheathing Saito as he leaped at Kouga only to miss by half a mile.

"Nice try but I'll show you what true speed is," Kouga boasted, managing to land two barely hard kicks to Garhen's face and chest making him drop Saito.

"Garhen!" Kagome cried as Garhen hit the ground, quickly running over to see if he was alright.

'_Why didn't he dodge that kick? We know Garhen's stronger than Inuyasha so how did he get beaten by a simple kick_?' Sango wondered, not giving any thought to the trampled monk.

"Garhen are you alright?" Kagome asked helping him sit up after removing the sheath from his back.

"I believe so," Garhen groaned, a drop of blood running down his chin.

"Oh no, you're bleeding," Kagome gasped, gently wiping at the blood with her hanky. "Does it hurt badly?"

Kouga wasn't totally sure why, but there was something about what was going on that spoke to his inner wolf. There she was, tending to Garhen's wounds, not being her nice, polite self, not taking his flattery...just looking after him.

'_She's actually choosing this human over me? Guess I can't blame her, I only was only half interested in mating because it was fun to see Inuyasha fuming the way he did_,' Kouga thought. "Kagome,"

"Yes,"

"I'm counting on you guys to defeat Naraku, and once you do I'll give you the jewel shards in my legs alright?" Kouga asked, as he ran off trampling Miroku again as he did.

"Thanks Kouga, I appreciate it!" Kagome shouted as the wolf sped away.

"Thank you for your assistance Lady Kagome," Garhen said standing straight up to retrieve Saito and sheath, once Kouga was far enough away.

"Wait a minute! You mean you weren't hurt at all?" Kagome shrieked, just as surprised as Sango and Shippo.

"His kicks did hurt but not enough to severely injure me," Garhen replied, securing the sheath strap over his shoulder.

"So you lost to him on purpose?" Kagome demanded. "I thought you were actually hurt!"

"And by showing concern for me while another pack leader was present showed you were not interested in Kouga. He is a canine above all else and the only other ways to dissuade him were to be mated to someone else or accept his offer to be his mate," Garhen explained. "I apologise for not informing you of my plan but there was no time to do so,"

"No it's alright, I'm sorry I yelled at you Garhen, you were only trying to look out for me," Kagome replied, tugging nervously on the hem of her skirt.

"Isn't anyone worried about Miroku?" Shippo asked, from Sango's shoulder.

"Just leave him be Shippo," Sango mumbled, turning away from the flattened monk. "He's survived a lot worse from me remember?"

OMAKE!

"Oh my god! They killed Miroku!" Shippo shouted from Sango's shoulder.

"Let's party!" Sango whooped, pulling a stereo out of her butt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: Something interesting about Garhen will be revealed eventually, hopefully in the next chapter. If not then you'll just have to wait until the next time I update. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No author's rambling today just my mistreatment of women speech. Just kidding, aside from summoning Kagutsuchi and copying the swords of the great ****InuTaisho, Garhen's sword does have one more feature I haven't included yet but I will be showing it eventually. Oh and I've come up with a way to stop Miroku's perverted behaviour but I'm not tell you anything, you'll just have to read and find out. Also Garhen's lighting crusher does kill if he puts enough energy into the attack.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Previously._

"_So you lost to him on purpose?" Kagome demanded. "I thought you were actually hurt!"_

"_And by showing concern for me while another pack leader was present showed you were not interested in Kouga. He is a canine above all else and the only other ways to dissuade him were to be mated to someone else or accept his offer to be his mate," Garhen explained. "I apologise for not informing you of my plan but there was no time to do so,"_

"_No it's alright, I'm sorry I yelled at you Garhen, you were only trying to look out for me," Kagome replied, tugging nervously on the hem of her skirt._

"_Isn't anyone worried about Miroku?" Shippo asked, from Sango's shoulder._

"_Just leave him be Shippo," Sango mumbled, turning away from the flattened monk. "He's survived a lot worse from me remember?"_

_And now the Continuation._

'_Well that didn't work quite the way I'd hoped. Sango normally cares a great deal when I'm injured. Oh well there's always next time_,' Miroku thought, picking himself off the ground. Already thoughts of Sango's backside under his hand were filling his mind.

"So, Garhen, how far to the next village?" Sango asked ignoring Miroku again.

"I'd say another days walk at least and I'm not sensing any demons nearby so we shouldn't have to worry about being attacked," Garhen replied, grabbing Kagome's backpack. "Do you sense any jewel shards Lady Kagome?"

"Just Kouga getting further away and you don't have to call me Lady Kagome, you're not my servant," Kagome answered, picking up her discarded bow and arrows.

"Still, I am you protector and it is best that we don't become friends. You did request I serve you," he said, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Garhen, every time you say that you hurt me little by little. If I don't have a friend I can count on then I don't know if I can go on living with a broken heart. I'm not asking you to replace Inuyasha as my love interest, just to be the friend he never was," Kagome replied looking despondently at the ground.

"Do you have a death wish monk?" Garhen asked, not turning back to address him.

Looking behind her Sango saw Miroku had snuck up to her without being noticed, his left hand being mere inches from her backside, however instead of whacking him with her Hiraikotsu she merely ran over to Garhen and Kagome.

"Sango wait, I thought you loved me," Miroku wailed.

"How can I love you when you're still asking every woman we come across to bear you child? And you still reach for my butt even after I've repeatedly told you keep your hands off! Have you ever tried just holding my hand? Or put a hand on my shoulder without thinking of anything perverted? No! So until you can start showing affection without groping my body I don't want you coming too close to me unless we're in a battle," Sango exclaimed, turning away before her tears could be seen by the monk.

"Do you wish me to inflict physical harm on him Lady Sango?" Garhen asked, electrical energy dancing around his fists.

"No, let him think about what I said. If he really loves me he'll realise he can't keep acting like a pervert," Sango replied, gasping in surprise when her Hiraikotsu was lifted from her shoulders. "G-Garhen?"

"Allow me to carry this for you," Garhen said, hefting the huge weapon over his shoulder as he tossed Kagome's bag at Miroku. "I suggest you make yourself useful Monk, if you can last the day with carrying that bag I will lessen my punishment should you misbehave around women,"

'_Great he's made me the pack mule, at least he's nicer that Inuyasha though_,' Miroku thought grudgingly, slipping his arms through the straps as the group continued on their way. Though Sango did stay closer to Garhen the rest of the day.

Aside from being human Garhen's difference to Inuyasha was obvious to see, instead of being rude, loud and obnoxious Garhen was quiet, compassionate and aware of the group's limitations. When asked to stop of a rest he would locate a suitable spot to recover their strength and wouldn't say they were wasting time or say Kagome was useless when she couldn't detect any jewel shards. However that afternoon Garhen was able to surprise them yet again when a centipede demon spraying acid from its mouth attacked, by shouting 'Saito Barrier' and driving the sword into the ground he was able to project a barrier strong enough to protect them from the acid bath. Since the sword was infused with a small touch of Kagome's purifying powers the demon was burned when it contacted the barrier, fortunately that also meant that they could all step out and back in as they had no evil in their hearts. After the centipede was defeated and its powers sealed they continued on camping in an abandoned shrine for the night then continuing their way to the nearest village at daybreak.

"Does anyone notice anything strange about this village?" Kagome asked, walking down the main path beside Garhen and Sango who had Kirara on her shoulder and Shippo on her own. Miroku of course was bringing up the rear.

"There aren't any women between the ages of 16 and 35. And there's a great deal of fear coming from these people, especially when they look at me," Garhen said, continuing on until five villagers threw themselves at his feet.

"Please sir, we beg you to spare us. There are no more women within the age limit your master has requested. But if he could possibly wait another month, four young girls will be turning 16. We beg your forgiveness, please have mercy on us!" one of the men wailed, his head and the other four almost touch the group.

"What are you talking about?" Garhen asked, getting whispers and gasps of confusion. "I've never been to this village before today, so stop kneeling and explain what's going on if you could,"

"Our apologies sir, when you entered our village we though the demon had sent you to collect more women to take back to his castle," another answered, cringing as a hard glare formed on Garhen's face. "If we do not he will destroy us all, he always sends them back once they reach the age of 36, or if they do not meet his approval,"

"Tell me why he takes them, what kind of demon he is and where his castle is!" Garhen demanded, scaring everyone as bolts of electrical energy ran up and down his arms.

"Jiraiya the toad demon keeps the women for his amusement, some he takes to his bed. His castle is atop that mountain," another villager answered pointing to the mountain to the west.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, please stay here and guard the village!" Garhen shouted, dropping Sango's boomerang, the gold bracelets forming around his wrists and ankles allowing him to fly.

"Did we say something to upset him?" a fourth villager asked.

"I'd be more worried about the toad demon, you'll see what I mean soon enough," Sango chuckled lightly at the villager's confusion.

"Garhen wait, I'm coming with you!" Kagome shouted, running to catch up with him where he hovered. "And I won't take no for an answer,"

"Very well," he replied, lowering himself to the ground to allow her to climb on his back, wrapping his arms under her thighs.

'_This sure beats riding on Inuyasha's back_,' she thought.

As they flew along through the trees up the mountain, Kagome noticed Garhen's fingers were tracing circles on her inner thighs then stopping, obviously hoping she hadn't discovered but after he continued like that for a few more minutes she didn't really mind and was content to let him get away with small touches. Inuyasha had never done anything like that, she knew it was Kikyo's thighs he'd rather be touching rather than carrying a shard detector around the feudal ear. The Hanyou was even rough when he carried her, squeezing her legs to hard and leaving bruises that lasted for weeks, but Garhen made sure her legs were wrapped around him tightly so he only had to keep a light grip despite his sword between them. Her musing were cut short when Garhen bolted into the tree line, looking ahead she could see the gates to the castle and 2 boar demons standing guard. Feeling her feet touch the ground Kagome pull her bow from her back, keeping close to her protector when she noticed the breeze was blowing in her face, had the breeze been at her back the boars would have smelt their presents by now.

"So Garhen, what' the plan?" Kagome asked as they hid behind some bushes.

"Simple take out the guards and any other demons I come across then take out the toad demon," Garhen said gasping Saito. "You find the girls and get them back to the village,"

"Uh, that's sounds a lot like something Inuyasha would do. So why don't I distract the guards so you can take them out quietly or not. I am 16, so they'll think the village sent me," she suggested, knowing he'd never go for her idea she just kept pressing. "Look, I know you don't like the idea but they'll take me to the toad demon for inspection so you can easily locate me once you've taken care of the guards,"

"And what if you meet with his approval? We don't know what he does to the girls once he's inspected them," Garhen countered.

"Look we're doing this my way, I know you were groping my thighs earlier," Kagome stated, giving him a pointed stare to which he had the decency to look guilty. "Not that I minded of course, I actually enjoyed it. So small touches like that are fine for now, ok?"

"Very well, we'll go with your plan. Take you bow and arrows with you, say they're a gift but give the jewel shards to me, I'll wait until I sense you're with the toad. Unless you want me to attack earlier or later," Garhen replied, ignoring half of what she said.

"Wait until you sense me using my powers then attack, I know you want to storm in there but you might hurt the women accidentally," Kagome answered, and in a bold move seal her lips over his after she handed him the vial containing the shards.

As quick as it had begun it was over, Kagome pulled away leaving him stunned as she headed towards the guards who immediately brandished their weapons. They snickered to each other as they circled her taking in her figure and beauty, only when she protested loudly when one of the boars groped her did Garhen's brain finally reboot. He was ready to jump out of the bushes and give them a taste of Saito's blade when the gates opened and the guards dragged Kagome in by her arms, now all he could do was sit and wait.

'_I can't help if she has nice thighs, not that I've touched any other woman's thighs of course. But allowing her to kiss me was wrong, I can't let her get close to me even if I'm braking my promise to Talia_,' Garhen thought, placing the vile in a pouch tied to his sash.

Inside.

Once inside the gates the boars bound Kagome's hand behind her back and not to gently shoved her through the castle to the main room on the top floor where the toad demon sat on a large pile of cushions at the back of the room. Many girls wearing revealing kimonos sat around him, two fanning him with large feather fan, another 3 playing musical instruments and one was stand to the demon's left side holding a jug in her hands. The toad himself was even uglier than the boars, his face was a sickening faecal brown while the underside looked like milk chocolate with lumps. He was dressed in an elaborate feudal lord outfit that clung to his pudgy body, lowering a large cup from his face he lick his lips clean as his bludging eyes looked her over.

"Well now what do we have here?" he asked, a grin forming on his gross face.

"She came up to the guards at the gate, she was armed with this bow and arrows. We think she was sent here from the village," one of the boars answered, dropping Kagome's weapons on the floor.

"Hmm, come closer little girl. Let me get a good look at you," the toad chuckled as she did as told, though he was displeased at the look of defiance on her face. "I see you think you have the right to chose for yourself, well you should know that once I own you I decide your future. Now turn around so I can inspect you,"

"I'm not some dog you can order around toad breath!" Kagome shouted in defiance.

"Oh, this one has spirit, but it won't take long for me to break it," he smirked, his tongue extending out of his mouth towards her legs.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth pond scum," Kagome roared, channelling some of her purifying powers into her leg as she kicked his tongue away. "I'd rather be chained up in the dungeon than play in your perverted fantasies!"

"Ouch! You dirty little whore, how dare you try to harm me!" the toad bellowed, his burnt tongue retracting back into his mouth. "But if you want to go to the dungeon so badly I'll grant you that. Take her down there and strip her, make sure she can't cover herself, no one is to touch her but me. But if there's a single scratch on her someone will pay with their life,"

"Get your hands off me you!" Kagome shrieked, being dragged away kicking and screaming.

"Try not to worry too much my new pet, I'll be down in soon to see how you taste," the toad chuckled, as another girl poured him more sake.

Outside.

"I still don't see why we have to sever that toad," one of the boars complained, restlessly pacing in front of the gate he and his companion were guarding.

"Then you have not seen the power he wields, for in his procession is a shard of the Shikon jewel. I bore witness to his powers when he ended my brother's life and he was the strongest of our tribe. So now we sever and as a reward we may use the priestess he keeps in the dungeon as a play thing, her body tastes very delectable for a human miko," the second boar chuckled, licking his snout. "Only six of us may use her body a day, but she is worth waiting for. I do enjoy hearing her scream for us to stop,"

"Thank you so much for that information, now I have an even better reason to kill you," that was the last thing both boars heard before a massive force crushed their bodies into the ground. '_Kagome will be safer in the dungeon, but I can't sense the priestess, whoever she is she must be powerful. It would also explain why Kagome didn't detect the jewel shard_,'

"You there human, who killed these guardsmen?" another boar demon demanded, brandishing his double bladed spear at Garhen's back. This one was missing an eyes and only half a right tusk.

"I don't see anyone else around, do you? Then I must be the one who killed them," Garhen replied dangerously, calmly taking Saito from its sheath. "You are all going to pay for violating an innocent woman,"

In the time it took the boar to blink, Garhen had driven Saito through the demon's head through its mouth, the body twitched for a few seconds before going limp, its weight not even affecting Garhen's hold of the hilt. A single side kick sent the boar corpse crashing through the main castle entrance, reducing the wooden doors to splinters, not waiting for the other guards to come to him Garhen raced inside ready to cut down any demon in his path.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: Thank you for waiting patiently for this update, I hope it was worth it. Because my fight scenes aren't that good I won't be showing Garhen fighting the boar demons. Anyway the next chapter will have Kagome being rescued and Miroku will be leaving the group temporarily so please leave a review and I'll get back to you with the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I think I should mention that there won't be many Inuyasha sit moments, unless he tries to attack Kagome. Which sucks because that's one of my favourite things to watch in the series. Also Miroku won't be leaving the group as I said in the last disclaimer, he'll just finally realise that Sango is more important than groping other women.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Previously._

"_You there human, who killed these guardsmen?" another boar demon demanded, brandishing his double bladed spear at Garhen's back. This one was missing an eyes and only half a right tusk._

"_I don't see anyone else around, do you? Then I must be the one who killed them," Garhen replied dangerously, calmly taking Saito from its sheath. "You are all going to pay for violating an innocent woman,"_

_In the time it took the boar to blink, Garhen had driven Saito through the demon's head through its mouth, the body twitched for a few seconds before going limp, its weight not even affecting Garhen's hold of the hilt. A single side kick sent the boar corpse crashing through the main castle entrance, reducing the wooden doors to splinters, not waiting for the other guards to come to him Garhen raced inside ready to cut down any demon in his path._

_And now the Continuation._

Dungeon.

30 Minute Later.

(Yeah, it only took that long to kill the boars and toad.)

After dragging a kicking and screaming Kagome down to the dungeon, the boar demons removed her school uniform and underwear, actually having to cut her bar off as they couldn't figure out how it worked. Once she was fully nude they dragged her into an empty cell where they shackled her hands above her head to a chain attached to the ceiling to keep her standing, then shackled her ankles to a pair of chains connected to the sides of the cell so her legs were spread open just enough that she was still being held up by the ceiling chains. When they left her alone a third guard joined them in a cell with another naked woman Kagome hadn't seen right away, as they discarded their armour and clothes, she was unable to look away as the woman was violently violated by the three demons at the same time. Once they had finished with her and left the woman regarded Kagome for a few moments before crawling over to a tattered blanket and collapsing.

"I see the toad demon as acquired another woman for his harem. Once you submit to him you will be well taken care of, but do not expect pity from me child. After being the guards play toy for 6 long months, I feel pity for no one," the woman said weakly, curling into a ball and covering herself with the blanket.

"I wasn't expecting pity from anyone, but why are you down here and not with the other girls he's taken prisoner?" Kagome asked, suddenly sensing a small pulse of spiritual power. "You're a priestess?"

"That's right and I sense you are one as well. But I'm only kept here to hide the Shikon jewel shard the toad processes. To ensure I do not escape he sends his guards to have their way with me twice a day, after they're finished with me it takes many hours for my strength to return. But I only have enough to keep the jewel shard hidden from others even after they satisfy themselves with my body," the priestess answered exhaustedly.

"Well cheer up, soon we'll both be rescued and the demons will all be dead. My bodyguard should be finished with them soon enough," Kagome said cheerfully, just as 3 screams of anguish came from outside the dungeon. "And that would be our rescuer,"

A few seconds later Garhen burst into the dungeon, racing up to Kagome's cell before spotting the shocked priestess sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her body. Slung over his left shoulder were Kagome's arrows and in his left hand was her bow, his right hand of course held an untransformed Saito, which he sheathed and placed Kagome's weapons on the stone floor.

"You defeated the boar demons and the toad by yourself?" the priestess asked, too sore from her repeated violation to move much.

"When I learnt you were being held here it gave me another reason to kill them. The toad was far stronger than any the demon I've faced so far but he wasn't much of a challenge," Garhen answered, tearing the door off the priestess's cell before moving to Kagome's. "Lady Kagome what happened to your clothes?"

"The toad thought a little extra punishment was in order when I burnt his tongue, so the guards stripped me and tossed my clothes away somewhere," Kagome replied as Garhen ripping the shackles off her wrists and ankles like they were paper. "Good thing I gave the rest of the shards to you before I was taken prisoner,"

"Please excuse my interrupting, my name is Tsunade and I believe I found your garments," Tsunade said pointing to the wall at the end of the dungeon where Kagome's uniform lay in a pile.

"Please get dress Lady Kagome, I will take Priestess Tsunade," Garhen instructed, handing her the shard he liberated from the toad and the vile she gave him earlier. "I also told the village women to wait outside for us,"

"How come my being naked doesn't bother you?" Kagome asked, quickly scurrying over to her clothes, the jewel shard purifying the instant she touched it. "Do I have an ugly body?"

"That is not the case Lady Kagome, your body is very healthy for someone of your young age. Plus you would have been sent away if your body did not please the toad," Garhen replied, scooping up the still wrapped up Tsunade in his arms.

"I didn't ask what the toad thought of my body, I'm asking what you think of my body! Am I too skinny? Do I look chubby? Are my arms and legs too thin or too fat? Are my breasts too small? Just tell me what you think of my body!" Kagome wailed, momentarily forgetting about her clothes. Her breast jiggling to and fro with her every movement. "You could at least consider my feelings, a teenager like me craves hearing compliments about her body!"

"My apologies Lady Kagome, you are a very attractive young woman," Garhen said, aware of the now sleeping priestess in his arms.

This seemed to satisfy Kagome as she turned back to her clothes and started to dress after she had told Garhen to watch her, placing the shards aside she stepped into her panties, slowly bringing them up her legs and over her hips. Giving them a quick tug at the back to cover her backside properly she bent down to retrieve her bra only to groan in disappointment at discovering it was ripped beyond repair. Her only relief was that she had owned that bra for some time now so she could have Garhen burn it, tossing it to the ground she plucked her school top which thankfully wasn't dirty and slid it on. Unfortunately her skirt wasn't as lucky as it had been used by one of the boar demons to clean himself up after violating Tsunade's body, so she had two choices. One: stay in the castle and clean her skirt, or two: go back to the village giving everyone a flash of her pink panties, then get her skirt cleaned. Since Tsunade need medical attention her soiled garment could wait an hour or more, so grabbing the vile of shards she followed Garhen out of the dungeon and outside where Kagutsuchi waited for them to exit with the village women before destroying the castle by launching a massive fireball from its mouth.

Back In The Village.

The reaction of the villagers to see all of the girls who had been taken, now returned to them was shock, surprise and extreme joy, mothers, husbands, brothers, fiancées and children all welcomed them back with tears of happiness and hugs. Priestess Tsunade was taken from Garhen's arms to the headman's home to recover from her ordeal, soon after everyone in the village dropped to their knees around him and Kagome, all thanking him for what he had done. The headman even offered one of the women Garhen had rescued to be his wife which caused him to explode, electrical energy surging around his body.

"Why would you offer a woman who has been held prisoner and used as a plaything to someone you just met! Even if the woman you offered hadn't been taken I still wouldn't accept her as payment or a reward!" Garhen roared, causing everyone to cower in fear. Only when Kagome grabbed his hand did his anger subside instantly. "My apologies, sometimes my anger gets the best of me. We would however request lodging and food for the night before we continue on our journey,"

"Of course we would be more than honoured to accommodate you and your companions for freeing us from the toad demon. Tonight we shall have a feast in celebration and please don't hesitate to ask for anything you might want," the headman said, quickly directing everyone to begin preparations.

"Kagome are you alight?" Sango asked, finally able to get close to her friend and sister. Her gaze falling to Kagome's exposed pink panties. "What happened to your skirt?"

"One of the boar demons the toad had for guards used it to clean himself off after violating the priestess who had been there from the beginning. We had to bring her back her quickly so I didn't have time to find something else to wear, but there wasn't anything I could have worn anyway, the toad made sure the girls only had one change of clothes. I'm sure I'll get a kimono to wear if I asked for it," Kagome shrugged, figuring it didn't matter since no one in the feudal ear knew what panties were. "So shall we go see about getting rooms for the night?"

"That's fine, as long as I'm not sharing one with Miroku," Sango replied indifferently.

Miroku would have responded if it weren't for Garhen's scathing glare when he attempted to approach one of the formerly captive women. After being escorted to the headman's house and given separate rooms, Kagome and Sango were each given a brand new kimono to wear for the feast, Miroku spent the whole time contemplating his bad luck as he was tended to by a woman in her late forties. After the feast the group was shown to their separate room aside from Kagome who offered Garhen to share her room, though he raised an eyebrow at the request he agreed after he made sure Miroku didn't go sneaking into another woman's room, Shippo had already fallen asleep in Kagome's room. Once the monk had retired Garhen went to speak with the headman, his wife and daughter who happened to be one of the women the toad had taken captive, when he was finished he returned to Kagome's room where she was waiting wide awake for him dressing in a simple white sleeping yukata.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Lady Kagome?" Garhen asked, removing Saito from his back.

"I wanted to talk about what happened on the trip up to the castle," Kagome said, getting to her feet. "I let you touch me like that because you are want I wanted Inuyasha to be, I always thought he would eventually start treating me like a woman and not a shard detector. But after what I saw the day you saved me, I knew he only saw me as Kikyo's lookalike and I never really loved him. I just liked the idea of being with someone strong, that's why I want to get closer to you Garhen, so that we can heal the pain in our hearts,"

"It's not a good idea to get close to me Lady Kagome. The last person I loved died because I refused to let her marry another man, her entire clan was annihilated before my eyes. And in the end the pain of losing everyone she knew was too much for her heart to take, she died in my arms after her father used his magic to send me to this world. Before that she made me promise to find someone else to love, but I can't keep that promise. I won't risk opening my heart to someone when it could get them killed," Garhen explained, somewhat surprised he revealing his past to Kagome.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with me over night, just a chance to be with someone I know will treat me with respect and kindness Inuyasha never showed me. It would be like courting each other before becoming official and if we decided that we want to go further then so be it," she replied, in a soft voice. Opening her yukata and sliding it off her shoulders letting it pool at her feet, a deep shade of pink graced her cheeks as she stood there wearing nothing but her pink panties. "You can deny your feelings on the outside but inside there's a part of you that wants to keep your promise and get close to someone,"

"What exactly to you want from me?" Garhen asked, his eyes raking over her body for a moment before returning to her eyes.

"Just your companionship and protection, maybe every a little intimacy every now and then. I was never comfortable being naked around Inuyasha but with you I'm not ashamed to be exposed like this," she answered, working on removing his haori and hakama. "Right now I just want you to sleep with me but you also have my permission to explore my body whenever you like,"

"Very well, I will sleep with you tonight. But there is something I must discuss with you regarding the monk's behaviour towards women," Garhen replied, allowing Kagome to lead him to the double futon with only a loin cloth keeping him from being totally naked.

The Next Morning.

Expecting to be alone when he awoke Miroku was instead greeted to a surprising yet very pleasing sight, the headman's daughter whose name was Miuki had snuck in to his room while he was sleeping and was now hovering over his futon with her yukata open just enough to show off the swell of her breasts.

"Is something wrong young miss Miuki?" Miroku asked, trying not to let his eyes wander to her exposed cleavage.

"I notice how the demon slayer kept glaring at you last night during the fest. Are you two not engaged?" she asked, inching closer.

"Sometimes I think Sango uses that as an excuse to hit me, pretending I step out of line to inflict physical pain upon me," Miroku sighed, his right hand moving ever closer to the girls posterior.

"You poor man. I would never assault my future husband at all," she gasped, running her fingers between her breasts. "Perhaps we should go to my room so I can show you how a woman should treat her husband? Please help me rid myself of the memories of the humiliation I was forced to endure by the toad demon,"

'_This is just too good! I finally found a woman wants to take me into her bed. Sango won't be happy but what she doesn't know won't hurt her_,' Miroku thought with glee as he was lead out of his room and across the small courtyard. "Tell me something miss Miuki, would you consider bearing my child?"

Before the young woman could answer a sudden pained scream could be heard coming from one of the guest rooms and if Miroku's hearing was still accurate, it was Sango. But where were Garhen, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara? Thinking it might be a demon that got passed undetected Miroku placed himself between Miuki when Sango came flying out of her room, impacting the ground between them. Looking up at her point of departure Miroku's eyes widened at seeing Garhen exiting the guest room through the broken paper door wearing his regular clothes.

"Garhen, explain this! Why are you hurting Sango?" Miroku demanded, gripping his staff tightly.

"Why does it concern you what I do to my slave monk? You have a woman willing to bear your child who will let you grope her whenever you like and not strike you. So go to her room and make love to her, I have to teach this slave not to disrespect her master," Garhen replied coldly, charging up another electrical attack.

"Slave? But why are you acting this way? I thought you hated mistreatment towards women?" Miroku asked, Miuki trying to pull him to her room.

"I got tired of pretending long ago but I never had the courage to act, until I touched the jewel shard the toad demon possessed that is. While priestess Tsunade was unconscious I convinced Kagome it was in her best interest to sever me. All I had to do was kill her once then bring her back with my Tenseiga and she was more than willing to do my bidding," Garhen explained, while a sadistic smirk was plastered on his lips as he shot his attack at Sango causing her immense pain. "Now Sango, I trust I don't have to use the same method with you,"

"How dare you hurt Sango!" Miroku shouted, the commotion attracting a crowd.

"You actually care what happens to her? I thought you only cared about her because you both want to destroy Naraku. How can you say you love someone then cast them aside when you come across another woman? You obviously don't care about her if you went with Miuki without a second thought when she offered herself to you," Garhen said, unsheathing Saito, aiming the tip at Sango's heart. "On second thought I never liked you Sango, so I'll just have to put you out of your misery,"

"I won't let you!" Miroku screamed, jumping in front of Sango to block Saito with his staff. "I know I don't stand a chance of defeating you, but I won't stand by and let you hurt Sango!"

"I don't have time for this," Garhen sighed, jumping away forcing Miroku to follow. "I'd stop right where you are monk,"

"And why's that you traitor?" Miroku demanded, coming to a dead stop wishing he had his sutras.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in the perfect position to strike Sango and Miuki at the same time," Garhen said sheathing Saito and charging his electrical energy in both hands. "You can't save them both so what are you going to do? Which one will you choose to sacrifice? The woman you claim to love? Or a complete stranger? Kagome's my willing slave so she won't come to help you, now which will you choose monk? If you don't choose Sango then I guess that means you never really loved her,"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: I guess some of you are mad that I ended the chapter here, I don't blame you but nothing can change that now. Anyway I think we all know who Miroku will try and save, as for Garhen's sudden 180 to evil well that'll be explained in the next chapter. Also I keep wondering if Kagome was a bit too forward when she offered herself to Garhen. So please leave a review with your opinion before you leave and I'd like to thank Jeweled Fairy for her reviews, they are exactly the feedback I need.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm not going to say anything about the killing Kagome thing just that Garhen lied about it, the explanation will be just after this disclaimer. Miroku's womanising will most likely end or not you'll just have to read to find out, oh and in case you were wondering Garhen and Kagome didn't have sex in the last chapter but let me know how you feel about that. Also if you remember Garhen's sword absorbed a portion of Kagome's powers which give him the ability to 'sit' Inuyasha but do you think it'll let him through the well to Kagome's time? Oh one more thing, I was thinking of somehow dropping Garhen and Kagome in the Avatar universe, tell me what you think.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Previously._

"_How dare you hurt Sango!" Miroku shouted, the commotion attracting a crowd._

"_You actually care what happens to her? I thought you only cared about her because you both want to destroy Naraku. How can you say you love someone then cast them aside when you come across another woman? You obviously don't care about her if you went with Miuki without a second thought when she offered herself to you," Garhen said, unsheathing Saito, aiming the tip at Sango's heart. "On second thought I never liked you Sango, so I'll just have to put you out of your misery,"_

"_I won't let you!" Miroku screamed, jumping in front of Sango to block Saito with his staff. "I know I don't stand a chance of defeating you, but I won't stand by and let you hurt Sango!"_

"_I don't have time for this," Garhen sighed, jumping away forcing Miroku to follow. "I'd stop right where you are monk,"_

"_And why's that you traitor?" Miroku demanded, coming to a dead stop wishing he had his sutras._

"_In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in the perfect position to strike Sango and Miuki at the same time," Garhen said sheathing Saito and charging his electrical energy in both hands. "You can't save them both so what are you going to do? Which one will you choose to sacrifice? The woman you claim to love? Or a complete stranger? Kagome's my willing slave so she won't come to help you, now which will you choose monk? If you don't choose Sango then I guess that means you never really loved her,"_

_And now the Continuation._

"What? I've always loved Sango," Miroku protested, trying to determine the quickest way to beat Garhen. '_This is bad, it doesn't matter who I try to save, one of them will die. But how am I suppose to choose? I can't let Sango die but at the same time I can't let Garhen harm an innocent woman. Why did I have to be such idiot? I couldn't fondle Sango's backside so I focused my attention to other women hoping she would get jealous and let me grope whenever I wanted. Why didn't I consider her feelings before acting? That doesn't matter anymore, I won't let anyone take her away from me, not Garhen and certainly not Naraku, but if Sango dies then I die with her even if it means sacrificing an innocent, because I love Sango with all my heart_!'

"If you loved Sango, then you wouldn't have gone with Miuki, but we all know you're going to save her and let Sango die. Then once you've gotten Miuki pregnant you'll just move on to the next woman, not settling for one woman like a real man would," Garhen shrugged, just as Sango was unsteadily trying to stand. "Time's up monk! LIGHTING STRIKE!"

Dropping his staff Miroku sprinted towards Sango yet the thought of using his wind tunnel never can to him, reaching out he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist while the other grabbed her neck before he smashed his lips over hers. He could at least savour her lips just once before death took him. Sango though still in pain went numb the instant their lips touched, never would she have thought their first kiss would be their last, but she wasn't going to push him away during her last seconds alive. They must have missed the pain of death as they became lost in the pleasure of the kiss, they didn't want to open their eyes to face the afterlife or move from their embrace so they kept kissing. Until Miroku felt a sharp sudden pain in his head.

"Oww!" breaking the kiss Miroku grabbed his head with one hand while keeping the other around Sango's waist, then his eyes went wide. "I thought we wouldn't feel pain in the afterlife,"

"That's because you aren't dead," a voice said, followed by another clonk to Miroku's head.

"Oww! Stop that!" Miroku shouted, turning to grab his staff only to come face to face with a giggling Miuki.

"Miuki? You're not dead?" Sango gasped, clinging to Miroku as her legs were still too weak to support her properly.

"She was never in any danger to begin with," Garhen said, standing in the same spot with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's over Kagome, you can come out now!"

"Wait a minute! What's the meaning of this?" Miroku demanded. "I thought you were under the influence of the toad demon's evil,"

"Garhen was never under the toad's influence Miroku, he only wanted you to stop hurting Sango's feelings," Kagome said, stepping out of her room dressed in her uniform with a clean skirt. "That's why he thought up this little plan to make you realise how important she is to you. Oh and Garhen never killed me,"

"I apologise for harming you Sango but it was necessary to convince Miroku that I had turned evil. If you do not wish me to travel with you I shall respect your wishes," Garhen added. "But I am bound to serve Kagome until she releases me,"

"I don't agree with the method you used but if Miroku stops his womanising then I can forgive you. Besides it's not like you did any real harm, I could tell you were planning something since you only used enough power to make your attacks hurt," Sango said releasing her death grip on Miroku's robes as her legs stopped twitching so much.

"Miuki, may I please have my staff back?" Miroku requested, who was now holding it behind her back.

"I'll give you your staff, if you stay with me long enough to give me a child," Miuki stated, her cheeks turning a delicate pink.

Realising the point of Garhen's test Miroku pulled Sango against him with one arm while his opposite hand cupped her cheek as he applied his lips to her making hers eyes widen in both shock at his sudden action and at the passion he poured into the kiss. Once more she gripped his robes in a death grip to keep herself standing as a muffled moan came from the back of her throat till Miroku sensed the need for air and broke contact. He couldn't help but chuckle at Sango's half asleep expression and slightly parted lips as she panted for air, looking up at him, silently asking why he stopped.

"I'm sorry Miss Miuki, but there's only one woman I want bearing my child and that's the woman I hold in my arms," Miroku said, making Sango's eyes widen in surprise at his declaration. "I hope you understand,"

"I must also apologise, I had no desire to take you to my bed, for I was only following Master Garhen's instructions. After he saved me and the other village women from the toad demon I couldn't refuse his request. He informed my father and mother of your womanising and how he wanted to put a stop to it, I was reluctant at first but he said you would ask me to bear your child and grope me if you had the chance," Miuki explained, handing the staff back to Miroku.

"Don't concern yourself with those thoughts Miss Miuki, now that I have realised my true feelings for Sango I intent never to act that way again," Miroku replied proudly, accepting his staff back. "Sango, can you ever forgive me for my disloyal behaviour?"

"Kiss me again and I might consider it," Sango purred seductively, running a finger over his jaw bone.

"As you wish my dearest Sango," Miroku whispered, planting a kiss on her lips that left her weak kneed, panting for breath and hanging limply in his arms.

"Does this mean we won't see any more red hand prints on Miroku's face?" Shippo asked, looking up at Kagome.

"One can only hope," Garhen mumbled, allowing Kagome to lean against him.

After breakfast and a send off by the whole village the group was once again back on the road in search of the jewel shards, only this time Miroku and Sango were walking with their arms wrapped around each other. Bringing up the rear Garhen, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara watched as Miroku's hand moved from Sango's hip to cup her backside, only three of them were surprised when no slapping occurred, instead Sango just leaned her head against his shoulder. Making good time by midday they stopped for lunch in the area in a grassy meadow near a small creek with plenty of shade and lots of bushes which Kagome immediately used to relieve her bladder, as she had a lot of water to drink along the way.

"Hey Garhen, could you get something from my bag?" Kagome asked peeking her head out from behind her bush. "I put it in a separate bag this morning while you were torturing Sango, so it should be easy to find,"

"Of course," Garhen replied, digging through her belongings for the item in particular. "Is this it?" he asked holding a clear plastic bag with several articles of clothing.

"Yep, now the three on top are for you, Miroku and Shippo, the rest are for me and Sango," Kagome answered, still behind her bush.

Reaching in Garhen extracted the first three items then handed the bag to Sango who then made her way over to Kagome, on closer inspection the items in question appeared to be very short hakama pants, one black and purple the other white and red. While the one for Shippo was a plan blue loin cloth. Miroku explained that these were what Kagome called swim trunks to be worn while swimming and began divesting himself of his robes in plain sight for Sango to see should she feel the need to peek.

"Don't you know how to swim Garhen?" Shippo asked, snatching the bathers from Garhen, noticing his mother's protector hadn't started changing.

"I do know how to swim Shippo, I just think I should stay on guard should a hostile demon appear," Garhen replied, sensing no demons near the group.

"Garhen, one thing Inuyasha refused to do was go swimming with Kagome, I hope you're not trying to be like him by making Kagome sad," Miroku said, folding up his robes once he'd slipped into the board shorts.

After a moment's deliberation Garhen removed Saito from his back, letting it rest against Kagome's giant yellow bag followed by the rest of his clothing down to his loin cloth, which he removed without the slightest hint of embarrassment or nervousness. Behind the bush Kagome had been watching the whole exchange, her month hanging open as her protector stripped all the way to his birthday suit, a pleasant heat pooling in her abdomen at the sight of the sword hanging between his legs. She had seen Inuyasha naked on a few occasions and while the hanyou was well endowed he had nothing on Garhen's impressive length, she couldn't help but wonder how large it was, fully erect, having it sheathed and moving deep within her body. And his chest looked like it had been painstakingly carved from marble by hand, each muscle was so taunt you could have grated cheese on his abbs or pecks.

"Kagome?" Sango said, bringing her figurative sister out of her lust induced trance. "See something you like?"

"I don't think a cold swim will have any effect on me, not even Inuyasha made me feel this way," Kagome answered, pressing her thighs tightly together to try and relieve some of the heat between her legs.

"Then ask him to help you feel better, it is his duty to serve you. Just take him further down the creek, Shippo can stay with us while you're busy," Sango suggested slyly, gathering her clothes. "So Miroku, how do I look?"

Turning to face his betrothed Miroku felt the whole world come to a standstill as his eyes came to rest on her swimsuit clad figure, normally Sango would wear a short kimono so this was the first time he had seen her in something so revealing and clingy. The blue one-piece stuck to her ever curve and displayed a small amount of cleavage, the lower portion seemed to hug her hips leaving her long smooth legs completely exposed.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Sango demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she got in his face.

"My apologies Sango, I seem to lack the proper words to describe who amazing you look," Miroku replied, desperately trying to keep his blood from flowing south.

"That's better and you don't look so bad yourself," Sango blushed, leaning up to place a tiny kiss to his lips.

"When am I going to be able to kiss a girl?" Shippo asked perched on Garhen's shoulder.

"You shouldn't rush these things Shippo. In a few years girls will start noticing you, when that happens there'll be one woman you like more than others. If she likes you as well then you can start courting her, just make sure to be yourself," Garhen consoled, turning his gaze to the bushes where Kagome had finally emerged dressed in a skimpy green string tie bikini.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervously, a huge amount of crimson staining her cheeks as she felt his eyes roam her scantily clad body. '_What's wrong with me? I didn't have a problem being naked in front of him, so why do I feel so embarrassed_?'

"There's no reason to feel embarrassed Kagome, I doubt I could find anything wrong with the garments you choose to wear. Although I do seem to be enjoying the amount of skin you are displaying," Garhen answered, liking the way Kagome's bikini bottoms rode low while the top gave a very enticing hint of her breasts.

"I-I, um thank you, I'm glad you like my bikini. Do you think you could join me just downstream? Alone?" she requested, hinting Shippo on his shoulder.

"You better not hurt my mama's feelings like Inuyasha did," Shippo whispered threateningly, jumping off Garhen's shoulder making his way over to Sango.

Having sense Kagome's arousal as he changed Garhen knew why she wanted to be alone with him and planned on giving her exactly what she desired, grabbing Saito and a pair of towels Miroku had extracted from her bag Garhen followed Kagome downstream where they could be alone without being seen. Every time she looked back at him her heartbeat quickened and the heat in her core became even more unbearable, she couldn't figure out why he had this affect on her body when she was offering herself the night before. The most likely was reason was that she had been the one to initiate the action and neither was completely naked and she knew nothing would happen, but now she had seen Garhen in all his male glory and the piercing gaze she saw on his face told her he had something planned.

"Is there something wrong Kagome? You look flushed," Garhen commented, placing the towels and Saito by a tree near the water's edge.

"No I'm feeling just fine Garhen," Kagome replied, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"I don't believe you. Your face is red and I can sense that your pulse has accelerated, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a fever," he said in his calm collected voice, which sent a shiver down her spine as he stepped close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin. "Do you fear me?"

"Of course not," she replied shakily, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat as she tried to keep herself standing. Though it was difficult when she could feel his intense passion radiating off his body. '_It's unbelievable, with just a simple look he can set my body on fire with desire. His power is so frightening I can barely breathe, if I don't calm down soon I'll go insane. Oh Kami, I can feel his breath on my lips_,'

As her eyelids fluttered closed, they abruptly snapped open as his lips enveloped hers in a soul searing earth shattering kiss, that erased all remaining coherent thought from her mind as an arm came around her waist pressing her against his chiselled body, his opposite hand coming up to support the back of her head. Her mind quickly became enveloped in a blanket so pleasantly warm her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep open and she went limp in his embrace, unable to do anything but enjoy the haze his lips and tongue induced. Breaking the kiss Garhen lowered Kagome to the ground, watching her panting to regain the air he had robbed from her lungs but he was far from finished. Waiting until she had regained a small amount of coherent though his mouth descended to her neck, nipping and sucking gently at her skin making her gasp and moan. She could barely understand what was going on yet she could feel his body lightly pressing down against her, his lips leaving a heated trail down her neck as his hands crept up her stomach to cup her breast through her bikini top. He could feel her nipples hardening against his palms as he gently kneaded the soft spongy orbs, her moans and whimpers telling him to continue even as her mind struggled to get her body to respond. Too bad he never gave her the chance, lifting her bikini top up her breast bounced as they were freed, allowing him to pinch and roll her nipples while sending small electrical jolts through them, stimulating her even further.

"Would you like more Kagome? Would you like to me continue pleasuring you until you scream your release?" he asked, pausing his ministrations.

"More! Please! Don't stop!" she begged desperately, a surprised gasp escaping her lips as he suddenly claimed one of her nipples in his mouth.

Bathing the bud with his tongue Garhen sucked on her breast hard enough to leave it red when he finished then switched to its twin giving it the same attention as one hand slid down her stomach, his fingers sending small electrical pulses through her skin. Sensing her climax approaching he ceases his attention on her breasts making her whimper at the loss as well as ceasing the electrical stimulus. Maybe he had put too much energy into his fingers or she was just extra sensitive because of her aroused state, either way he wouldn't allow her to orgasm until he had her worked up enough to make her beg. Kissing a trail down her stomach he rubbed at her core through her bikini bottoms keeping the stimulation to a minimum but still enough to keep her on edge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Disclaimer: Sorry to end it here like this but I was having trouble putting thoughts into words. If you haven't guessed by now Garhen only said he killed Kagome to make Miroku believe he had turned evil and the end result is Miroku's complete devotion to Sango, whether he gropes another woman is up to me. Just kidding Sango's is the only backside he's touching. Oh like I said at the beginning of the chapter I was thinking of throwing Garhen and Kagome into the Avatar world so let me know what you think and leave a review on your way out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ok someone asked me in a review if Garhen could fight against someone he couldn't easily defeat, so I'll give you a hint as to who that is, he's got long silver hair and two swords. As for when I'll be introducing this character you'll just have to wait, Garhen still has to learn about Kagome's time travelling and I bet you're all wondering if he can follow her through the well? Oh and I understand it might be too soon for Kagome and Garhen to get intimate but it's not like other people haven't written this stuff before with Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings. **

**Just one more thing, I have recently discovered that I might have asperger syndrome which affects my behaviour, and as such I have a sensitivity to criticism or lack of positive criticism which can cause me to get depressed. But I love writing and I don't think I could ever give it up, so please enjoy my work and I'll enjoy writing for your enjoyment.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

_Previously._

"_Would you like more Kagome? Would you like to me continue pleasuring you until you scream your release?" he asked, pausing his ministrations._

"_More! Please! Don't stop!" she begged desperately, a surprised gasp escaping her lips as he suddenly claimed one of her nipples in his mouth._

_Bathing the bud with his tongue Garhen sucked on her breast hard enough to leave it red when he finished then switched to its twin giving it the same attention as one hand slid down her stomach, his fingers sending small electrical pulses through her skin. Sensing her climax approaching he ceases his attention on her breasts making her whimper at the loss as well as ceasing the electrical stimulus. Maybe he had put too much energy into his fingers or she was just extra sensitive because of her aroused state, either way he wouldn't allow her to orgasm until he had her worked up enough to make her beg. Kissing a trail down her stomach he rubbed at her core through her bikini bottoms keeping the stimulation to a minimum but still enough to keep her on edge. _

_And now the Continuation._

"Mamma sure sounds happy," Shippo murmured, floating around in the inflatable ring Kagome had gotten him.

"Can you tell what they're doing Shippo?" Miroku asked, sitting on a rock just under the water with Sango nestled happily in his lap.

"My real father would often play with my mother for hours in our den when I was told not to disturb them, I'm not sure exactly what they did but she would often beg him for something. Mamma's making the same sounds right now so Garhen must be making her happy," Shippo answered, as a strangled cry drifted through the trees. "Mother made those sounds too, and sometime straight afterwards they'd be making these weird grunting noises, sometimes until dinner time,"

"Shippo has Kagome told Garhen she lives 500 years in the future yet?" Sango asked, taking the conversation in another direction.

"I don't think so, but I think she's been too afraid to tell him," Shippo replied, flicking water at Kirara who hopped away to avoid getting wet.

With Kagome and Garhen.

Kagome was still recovering from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, Garhen's touch had taken her to new heights of pleasure even teased her, ceasing his actions leaving her frustrated as her body calmed down then starting all over again. After he repeated this a third time Kagome had begged him to stop teasing and almost screamed Inuyasha's name as she came. Once her breathing had returned to normal she quickly escaped Garhen's grasp, adjusting her bikini so she was properly covered, feeling sick to her stomach for nearly called out her ex-love interest.

'_Of all the times to have an epiphany_' she thought in disgust, covering her mouth to keep from vomiting. '_All this time I wanted him to be a replacement for Inuyasha and I throw myself at him like a whore. How can he still respect me after this_?'

"There's no need to feel offended Kagome, it will take time for you to forget your feelings for Inuyasha and there have been times when you call his name in your sleep. But you have been travelling with him for a long time and attachments like that are hard to erase," Garhen said, not moving from where he sat.

"Why don't you hate me? I'm using you to give me what Inuyasha never did. I practically threw myself at you like a common whore, so why can't you hate me?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks in streams.

"You yourself said you wanted the companion and intimacy Inuyasha never showed you. If I ever thought of you as a whore, I wouldn't have agreed to join you in bed last night and I wouldn't be have pleasured you just now. Never think of yourself as a whore Kagome," Garhen replied, gathering her in his arms bridal style. "Now I believe you wanted to go for a swim?"

"How are you able to fix things like that? You somehow say the right thing and I don't feel guilty anymore. You even got Miroku to stop chasing other women and stop Koga from bugging me about being his woman. I don't get how you do that!" she exclaimed, not realising how close they were to the creek.

"Strength isn't always the key," he replied, dropping her into the cool water before she knew what was happening.

"What was that for?" she demanded angrily, breaking the surface only to discover him gone. "Garhen?"

"Over here," he said, waving from behind a tree. "I'll join you in a moment after I take care of a personal matter,"

'_I don't get it, what does he mean about a personal matter_?' she wondered, then it clicked when she noticed his right arm moving up and down. "Garhen,"

"Yes," he answered automatically.

"I want you to sit in front of me with your shorts off," she ordered, patting the embankment in front to her.

Having a good idea what she wanted from the way her heart rate tripled he moved from behind the tree after removing his swim trunks sporting the biggest erection she'd ever seen, not that she'd seen many but the size of that pork sword could put a horse to shame. Her first thought was which god had created such a perfect specimen of a man, the second thought made her slightly concerned to whether she could fit him in her mouth or not. Having never pleasured any man orally in her life she didn't know if she would give a good performance, Garhen must have sensed her concern and tilted her chin to face him once he had sat down on the bank with his legs spread out wide.

"Do only what you feel comfortable doing Kagome, you're only seeking my pleasure just as I was seeking yours," he whispered, guiding one of her hands to his impressive length, releasing her chin.

Snapped out of her stupor Kagome looked down wide eyed at the 10 inches of hardened flesh of her protector she now nervously held in her fingers, she realised no one was going anywhere until she and Garhen were ready to leave. Plus she would feel bad leaving him without taking care of the erection she had given him.

"Kagome, you should know I've never been with another woman since my wife died two years ago. And no woman has been able to arouse me like you do," he said, untying her bikini strings at her back then pulling it off her, her breast exposed once again. "But my heart still hasn't healed from the pain of losing her,"

"That's alright, I'm not looking to replace her, just offering you that chance to move on," she whispered sweetly, wrapping her fingers more confidently around his length, slowly stroking the engorged flesh. "I've never done anything like this before but I'll do my best,"

Still stroking his massive length Kagome lowered her head to give the purple head a timid lick, gauging the taste and finding it to her liking she took the head inside her mouth sucking on it like a popsicle. She almost missed the soft exhale above her as her other hand cupped his testicles telling her she was doing something right, releasing the head she leaned further in to run her tongue from the base up to the tip enjoying the slightly salty taste of his skin. Taking him back in her mouth again she bobbed her head up and down making sure to pay attention to the head before plunging back down, trying to take in more of his length each time. By the way he was quietly groaning she could tell he was enjoying her ministrations so she decided to try something she hoped would bring him even more pleasure. Carefully letting her powers out she attempted to mould a tiny fraction to her tongue so as not to burn him, but she must have used a bit too much as she felt him tense up and his length swell just before a torrent of warm sticky fluid spewed into her mouth forcing her to swallow to avoid choking. When he finished emptying himself in her mouth she released his length to taste what was left of his load, finding the flavour to be somewhat bitter but not entirely unpleasant.

"I didn't expect you to cum so quickly," she said, after swallowing the remainder of his load.

"I haven't been aroused like this for two years and I never pleasured myself, plus the use of your powers seemed to bring me to my end much quicker. So if you want me to enjoy this I wouldn't use your powers," he replied, his length slight deflating. "Perhaps we should get back to the others,"

"Sure, just let me clean you up first," she smiled, leaning down to lick up the last of his load off his length and her hand.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, causing her tongue to pause on her hand. "You're clearly Japanese but you have things I've never seen before. Your belongings, your clothes, the ones you gave to Sango, Miroku and myself don't exist anywhere in Japan. So you're either more powerful than you let everyone believe or you come from a completely different Japan that you travel through using a portal like I did. But the one I travelled through was only one way,"

"I wasn't sure I should tell you, but I should have known you'd figure it out eventually," Kagome sighed, licking the rest of his load off her hand. "I come from 500 years in the future through a well that I was pulled through by a demon who was after the Shikon Jewel which was inside my body at the time. The only other person who can travel through the well is Inuyasha because of the subjugation beads around his neck, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd be able to return to my time with me,"

"Then let's not worry about it right now. When the time comes for you to return to you century we shall see if I am able to make the crossing with you," Garhen replied, sliding under the water after putting his board shorts on, holding her bikini top in his hand. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back?"

"Well I'm not walking back to camp topless, so yes I would like my top back," she said, holding her hand out to receive it. "Or do I have to command you to give it back?"

"I will always follow the commands of my mistress," Garhen replied, bowing slightly, extending his hand with her bikini top. He noted with hidden amusement as her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ew, don't call me that! I just got a mental image of myself wearing leather with a whip in my hand, making you kneel beside me like you're my slave," Kagome cringed, snatching her top back and quickly putting it on. "And don't say that you're already my servant, I know that. I just don't see myself as a dominatrix or want to,"

"Dominatrix?" Garhen asked, not understanding the word.

"Just a woman in my time who dominates people, it's mostly for sex and even men enjoy being submissive. Not like in this time period," she said, referring to the many people born into slavery. Suddenly Garhen snapped his head to the right just as the faint cry of an infant could be heard. "What is it?"

"Someone's in trouble," he said, grabbing her waist as he jumped out of the water. "Get back to the others,"

Unlike the times when Inuyasha would run off somewhere to be with Kikyo, Kagome knew Garhen was leaving to save someone's life so she didn't feel let down at being left behind in the wilderness wearing only a bikini. Grabbing the towels as he ran off with Saito, she couldn't help but smile knowing he would stop and help people in need instead of complaining that they were wasting time.

'_Oh Kami, that has got to be the greatest ass I've ever seen on a man_,' Kagome thought lustfully, licking her lips as she watched his backside disappear. '_Oh yeah, that ass looks so yummy_,' the sudden thought of spanking him with a paddle caused her to blanch. '_Great, now I'm eating my words. Well I guess it's my fault for letting my mind wander, but he still has a yummy looking ass_,'

"Mama! Mama, we've got trouble!" Shippo shouted, racing up to Kagome as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked, placing one of the towels around her neck.

"A couple just had their baby stolen by a bear demon!" Shippo wailed, frantically waving his arms about when he realised Garhen wasn't with her. "Uh never mind,"

"Yeah but we should go back to reassure them before Garhen returns," Kagome said, handing Shippo the second towel so she could dry her hair with the other.

Back At Camp.

"What kind of monk are you? You won't even try to help retrieve our child!" the angry father demanded, clutching his sobbing wife.

"Please sir I mean no disrespect but it may be too late. Bear demons don't waste time when they're captured their prey," Miroku replied, wishing he could say something to reassure the couple.

"I wouldn't worry too much Miroku," Kagome announced, entering the clearing with Shippo trotting beside her. "Their baby's just fine,"

"And just who are you?" the father inquired.

"Kagome Higurashi, priestess in training at your service. My bodyguard went to retrieve your baby so please patient, he should be returning shortly," Kagome replied, kneeling rummaged through her bag for her water bottles. "Would you both like something to drink?"

"You witch! You helped those despicable demons take my baby! A miko would never dress as a whore!" the mother shouted, only to be silenced by a sword suddenly appearing under her chin.

"Garhen what are you doing?" Kagome asked, standing at her full height

"Forgive me Kagome but I do not take kindly to people calling you a whore," he replied removing Saito from the woman's chin. "If you were a man I would have most likely killed you, but I would hate to deprive your son from his mother,"

"Oh my baby!" the woman cried in relief, taking the squirming bundle from Garhen's free arm. "Please forgive me for my harsh words,"

"You were distressed and in shock, it's normal for mothers to react in such a way. Besides it is not my forgiveness you must ask for, it is my mistress's," Garhen answered, sheathing Saito.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Kagome squawked indignantly, blushing at the giggles from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong with it Kagome? He is your servant and it suits you perfectly," Sango chuckled, holding her sides as she collapsed against Miroku who wasn't doing too well himself.

"What is your command my mistress?" Garhen asked, bowing down on one knee, enjoying the way Kagome's face when deep red in anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not your mistress!" Kagome shouted, childishly stomping her foot.

"Does this mean you're my servant as well?" Shippo asked, much to his mamma's continued humiliation.

"We'll discuss this later," Kagome groused, taking a deep breath before facing the family. "I accept your apology and for clarification these garments are what people in my village wear when they go swimming,"

"I see. We apologise again Lady Kagome and that you sir, for returning our son to us. We take our leave now," the man said, bowing to the group before leading his wife away.

Once the family was far enough away Kagome put on her best glare intent on giving Garhen a word or two about calling her his mistress, only to find him standing at his full height giving her the same look that made her heart beat accelerate and her arousal to spike. Any words she was planning on using became lodge in her throat, his piercing gaze caused her body to go haywire as he slowly approached her. She couldn't understand how he managed to affect her body in such a way with just an intensely heated gaze, her mind just refused to function properly and the heat building in her core was becoming unbearable. Her lungs were on the verge of freezing up when his face closed in, his nose hovering mere millimetres from her neck. The only thing her mind was able to register was the heat coming off his body, his smell overwhelming her senses, the sound of him taking a deep satisfying whiff of her scent and his breath on her ear.

"You're cute when you're angry, my mistress," he whispered huskily, sealing his lips over hers and plunging his tongue down her throat.

A weak moan of protest could be heard as Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open while her higher brain functions shut themselves down, she would have fell flat on her perky backside if it weren't for Garhen's arm wrapping around her back. The other cupped the back of her head to keep them connected as he continued his sensual onslaught on her lips and mouth. It wasn't until he felt Kagome go completely limp that he broke the kiss to discover he had kissed her into unconsciousness.

"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked, feeling a distinct heat in her abdomen.

"She's fine, just fainted," Garhen replied, picking Kagome up bridal style.

"Uh Garhen, could you maybe give me a few pointers as to how you were able to kiss Kagome into unconsciousness?" Miroku asked, seeing Sango's face redden considerably.

"It really depends on how much desire you put into the kiss and how the recipient feels about you. But that won't always work, Kagome was feeling slightly aroused so I capitalised on that, but I guess it depends on the person," he answered, placing Kagome gently on the ground by her bag. "I think I actually enjoy driving her into this state, it's amusing to see her trying to resist me when her body tells her otherwise. I haven't enjoyed teasing a woman like this since my wife died,"

**Disclaimer: For some reason I wanted to Garhen to tie Kagome up until she regained consciousness but I'm really wondering when I should have him deflower her and what her condition should be afterwards. I was thinking about making it so she couldn't walk at all for a few days and having her staggering when she returns to school. Anyway comments and suggestions are welcome so please leave a review once you've finished reading this chapter. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sorry about the lateness of this update, I was in a bit of a funk throughout Christmas and until recently. So this chapter might contain a Garhen/Kagome lemon and probably Garhen will be passing through the well to Kagome's time.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"We're sorry to hear about your loss, Garhen," Sango whispered sombrely.

"Being with Kagome like this has affected me, I haven't cared what people think for a long time," Garhen realised, looking down at the bikini clad miko.

"She does have that ability," Miroku shrugged, grabbing Sango's thighs as he pulled her onto his lap with a squeal of surprise. "Yet somehow Inuyasha was immune to it,"

"Hey you idiot, warn me next time you plan on scooping me into your lap!" Sango huffed indignantly.

"Now where's the fun in warning you my dear Sango? It's so much more fun when I see the look of surprise on your face," Miroku whispered huskily in her ear, making her turn five shades of red.

"If I wasn't so in love with you right now I'd smack you upside the head," Sango snarled, fisting a hand in Miroku's hair as she smashed her lips against his, forcing them to the ground with her on top.

"How come I never get to kiss anyone like that?" Shippo asked dejectedly, turning away quickly as Miroku's hands slid over Sango's backside with no resistance.

"2 reasons: 1, you're not old enough and 2, you haven't found a girl you really like yet," Garhen answered, picking Kagome up again where she snuggled into his chest as he moved under the shade of the trees. "And don't be so eager to grow up, the world is less complicated when you're young,"

Left to contemplate Garhen's words Shippo sat down by Kirara who had also looked away when her mistress attacked the monk with her lips, now things would be better when she had them both on her back. She wouldn't have to worry about her mistress slapping the monk when he grabbed her, and it was all thanks to the new human who joined their group, he was much kinder than the hanyou they had known for so long. The new human had already won her trust by defending Kagome against the panther demons, she would still obey her mistress but she would also follow his commands if necessary. Once Sango and Miroku had finished their make out session and Kagome had woken from her nap the group redressed in their normal clothes and set off through the sky which Garhen suggested, in order to cover more ground before nightfall. Since she had to travel on Inuyasha's back from time to time Kagome wasn't able to enjoy the scenery that passed by, but flying through the air with Garhen was far more enjoyable, especially when he allowed her to sit on his back like she was riding a surfboard.

Later That Night.

"Garhen, can I talk to you about something?" Kagome asked, as he expertly gutted the fish he'd caught for their dinner.

"You may talk to me about anything, Kagome. I am here to sever your needs, whatever they may be," he replied, placing the chopped up remains in a bowl for Kirara who was very happy as she devoured her meal.

"Miroku, Sango and I have decided that we want you to lead our group," she whispered, stroking Kirara's fur as she ate. "You'll still be my protector and we all trust you with our lives, plus you've proven you're ten times better than Inuyasha. So will you please be our leader?"

"In a way I had already accepted your offer when you asked me to replace Inuyasha as your protector, but you didn't ask me to lead the group. Seems like ever since I arrived in Japan I've been leading people without being asked straight out. I never wanted to be in charge, it was trust upon me without warning," Garhen mumbled, running a stake through the fish then placing them over the fire to cook. "When do you have to return to your time?"

"Tomorrow, I need to return to my time because I have to go back to school in a few days and I want to show you around. I might even get a look of shock to appear on your face," Kagome giggled, getting a raised eyebrow in response, as her cheeks became enflamed. "I've also decided I want to lose my virginity in the feudal era, would you make love to me if I asked?"

"You should be aware that I don't intend to stop until both of us are satisfied. And for me that may take some time, you might wake up sore in the morning," he said dispassionately, as he added more wood to the fire. "But I won't release inside you, we can't risk you getting pregnant before Naraku is destroyed,"

"That's true, but doesn't anything embarrass you? You didn't even get flustered when I asked you to make love to me," she asked, shifting closer so she could lean against him.

"Part of my training included hiding my emotions, plus I had put up a wall around my heart after Talia died. Something about you is causing that wall to crumble and for some reason I want it to," he explained while keeping an eye on the fish as Miroku, Sango and Shippo returned from their bath. "I was wondering when you three would get back,"

"Well don't blame me, these two were trying to suck each other's lips off the whole time," Shippo pouted, sticking his tongue out at the freshly bathed couple after returning from the nearby hot spring. "It's a miracle they're still clean,"

"I can't help that I've become addicted to the taste of my beloved Sango's lips after finally being allowed to touch her," Miroku replied sagely, his fingers tracing patterns on Sango's waist. "Even though I can't make love to her until we've destroyed Naraku,"

"Actually there's something in my time called a condom that'll let you two make love all you want and Sango won't get pregnant," Kagome declared, as Garhen passed out the cooked fish. "Unfortunately I don't have any with me right now, but I'll be getting some when I go back tomorrow,"

"Oh is there someone you intend to give your innocence to?" Sango teased, looking pointedly at Garhen.

"Who I give my innocence to is my business, but I will need you to watch Shippo for me until morning. Garhen and I need some alone time again," Kagome deadpanned, trying to keep herself from blushing.

"You going to mate with my mama aren't you Garhen?" Shippo asked, getting raised eyebrows. "I don't really care if you do, I just don't want her feelings hurt again,"

"I'm not like Inuyasha, Shippo. I would never intentionally hurt Kagome," Garhen replied seriously, taking a bite of his dinner.

**Disclaimer: Ok so I didn't have a Garhen/Kagome lemon, but as you all know I've been stuck on all my fan fics, which is also the reason for the short length of this chapter. I'll try putting the lemon in the next chapter but don't expect much. Oh and if anyone has read my Negima fan fic I've got a poll on my profile that I've recently opened, so cast a vote and I'll be back with the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I've been in a serious funk with this story as I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter or how to do the lemon, but if anyone would like to write the lemon for this ask me first. This chapter should have Garhen going back to Kagome's time and maybe Shippo will go with them.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

The next morning Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun refused to let her sleep, only to blink languidly as she couldn't remember where she was. Looking around the immediate area, she found a familiar looking sword embedded in the ground a few meters away and a masculine hand attached to an arm that seemed to disappear underneath her. Slowly her other senses returned enough for her to realise she was naked between a blanket and her sleeping bag with another equally naked body pressed against her back. It was then that her memories of last night came flooding back, reminding her of how she had come to be in this situation.

_Flashback._

_After finishing dinner Kagome watched as Garhen gathered a blanket and her sleeping bag from her pack along with his sword, no doubt to keep any demons away while he made love to her at her own request. Blushing she got to her feet allowing Garhen to lead her away from the others as an excited nervous feeling steadily grew in her stomach, no doubt from the decreasing amount of time before she loses her virginity. It scared her knowing it was going to be painful at first but from the time she asked her mother about it she knew the pain would fade, the anticipation of the pleasure to come causing her core to moisten and soak her lace g-string._

"_Are you still sure you want me to make love to you tonight Kagome?" he asked, breaking her out of her musing as they stopped some distance away. "I can sense your nervousness and I don't want you to do anything you feel you're not ready for,"_

"_But that's why I want to give you my virginity tonight. It feels so conflicting being nervous and excited at the same time, maybe it's because Inuyasha would only be after his own pleasure. But that's also part of the reason I want my first time to be with you, I want it to be with someone I trust someone who doesn't think of their own needs. I'd rather willingly lose my virginity now than have it taken through rape, not that you would let that happen of course," she explained affectionately, slowly removing her uniform til she stood completely naked with her hands meekly held behind her. "You've haven't denied my requests, so please, make love to me Garhen and become my protector, my friend and my lover,"_

_She was surprised when he reached for Saito and as quick as lightning drove it into the ground commanding the barrier to form around them. The silence continued as he dropped the blanket at his feet before opening the sleeping bag and placing it far enough from Saito so neither could reach. Once he'd set up their bedding Garhen swept her into his arms and gently deposited her in the centre, her breast jiggling slightly as she laid back with a light blush colouring her cheeks while he slowly undressed._

"_Here, let me help you," she whispered sensually, moving to sit on her knees as she loosened the ties on his hakama pants. "I know you put my pleasure first so I want to do this for you, besides I really enjoyed the taste of this monster the last time and I was hoping to try something different this time,"_

"_Do as you desire Kagome," Garhen whispered, as his hakama and loin cloth pooling at his feet._

_Taking his semi-bloated organ in her hand she lifted it away from his hairless balls so she could massage them in her other hand while giving a long lick from base to tip, once done she lowered her head between his legs to suck one of his balls in her mouth while slowly stroking his hardening flesh with her hand. Moving to his second testicle she slowly brought her powers out hoping he wouldn't release in her hair but not really caring if he did, the connection she had forged with Garhen was more that she could have hoped for. Probably the only reason she had a crush on Inuyasha was because of his dog ears, the turn off was his rude stubborn loud nature._

"_I think I get it now," Kagome said, pausing in her ball sucking._

"_Get what?" Garhen asked in a slight disappointed tone, as he had been enjoying Kagome's ministrations._

"_Why I was able to connect with you in only 2 days despite being with Inuyasha for over a year. I guess I'm attracted to the strong silent type," she replied, sandwiching his length between her breasts. "I've heard about this from some upper school girls who sometime talk about stuff they've done with their boyfriends, I just hope I do it right,"_

"_You've been doing fine Kagome, just do what feels right," Garhen said, letting out a breath as she moved her breasts up and down his length, licking the head every time it poked through her mounds. "That feels wonderful,"_

_End Flashback._

A warm blush settled on her face as the rest of the night came back to her, specifically how Garhen pounded her brains out for a full 2 hours before he pulled out to release his delicious load in her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed a second time. A satisfied smile found its way to her lips upon remembering how it felt to have his pork sword thrusting in and out of her pussy, filling her up completely despite the pain when he first entered her body.

'_Can't wait to do it again_,' she thought blissfully as she tried to uncurl from her foetal position only to release a hiss of pain in the attempt. '_I guess he was a little rough with me if I can't straighten out_,'

"Are you alright Kagome?" Garhen asked, the hand at her waist gently rubbing her stomach.

"Just a little sore from last night that's all and my legs are numb," she mumbled tiredly, trying to move only to feel another stab of pain. "I don't think I can straighten out at the moment and I doubt I'll be able to walk either. But don't you think for a second that I regret what we did last night, it was wonderful and I loved every second of it,"

"I'm pleased I could satisfy you then," he replied, lightly kissing her shoulders. "Perhaps we should find a hot spring you can soak in before we rejoin the others,"

"A soak in a hot spring sounds perfect right now," she murmured, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "But I need to be going home soon, I have today and tomorrow before I have to go back to school,"

"Then we should return to the others immediately, Kagutsuchi can get us back to Kaede's village in very little time," he said, keeping her covered with the blanket as he gathered her clothes once he'd dressed himself.

"Don't bother with my uniform, just dress me in my underwear," Kagome instructed, feeling the protective barrier fall. "Just how long can you keep the barrier up anyway?"

"As long as we aren't under attack, the barrier can last a day at most. Longer if I put more energy into Saito," he answered, gently sliding her g-string up her legs.

Once dressed in her underwear Garhen wrapped her up in the blanket with her uniform when Kirara came trotting through the bushes in her small form followed by the others.

"Why'd you guys come looking for us?" Kagome asked, still curled up on the ground.

"We got worried when you didn't come back for breakfast so we came looking, and it's nearly midday," Shippo answered, sitting beside Kagome.

"Sorry Shippo, we just woke up a little while ago," Kagome replied, with a sleepy smile.

"Garhen must have been really good if you just woke up," Sango teased.

"You have no idea," Kagome answered contently, a warm blush spreading over her face. "We'd be doing it all over again if I wasn't so sore right now,"

"I could make you some tea to help with that," Miroku offered.

"There's no time, we need to get back to Kaede's village so I can return Kagome back to her time," Garhen spoke up, tossing the sleeping bag to Miroku who had Kagome's bag. "She only has today and tomorrow to recover before she needs to go back to her school,"

"But Kaede's village is a whole day away," Shippo protested, as Garhen drew Saito.

"Kagutsuchi!" Garhen shouted and in a flash of fire his partner appeared.

"Never mind," Shippo mumbled, jumping into Kagome's lap as Garhen cradled her in his arms.

The ride back was an interesting experience as no one save Garhen had travelled at the high speeds Kagutsuchi could achieve, but decided to stop well before they got near the village as not to scare anyone, assuming Garhen could travel back with Kagome, Miroku and Sango would explain everything to Kaede. Before stepping into the well Garhen finished dressing Kagome as she was complaining about being too hot wrapped in the blanket, though she wasn't as sore as earlier but her legs were still numb.

"So how do we make sure you pass through with me?" Kagome asked, as Garhen stepped up to the well with her backpack on his back.

"Only one way to see if it's possible," Garhen replied, leaping over the lip of the well, not using his flight powers as they both felt the mystic energy take hold, transporting them through time in an instant to land softly on the other side.

"You could have warned me," Kagome pouted, wishing she stomp her feet.

"Possibly," he said, his bracelets and anklets forming to lift them out of the well. "But I needed an excuse to see your cute pouting,"

"Alright you're forgiven, but just remember not everything outside is evil. And you can't kill people like you do in the past," Kagome reminded, pecking on the cheek.

"I swear I won't attack anything or anyone unless I feel they're a direct threat to you," he vowed as she nuzzled his neck, something they both enjoyed doing to each other.

(A/N: Just a reminder, the bracelet and anklets allow Garhen to fly, so I'll be calling them 'flight cuffs'.)

"I really hope my family likes you," Kagome whispered, squinting against the sunlight as they exited the well house of the Higurashi shrine.

"Parents are usually grateful when they hear someone saved their daughter from being raped, especially on several occasions," he replied, a blank look on his face as he looked around at the large buildings that dominated the city skyline. "Is this what the rest Japan looks like?"

"Parts of it still have the old shrines and temples. And there are lots of people who do things the way they were done in the feudal ear like sword making. We may be more technologically advanced but Japan keeps some of its old traditions so we never forget where we came from," Kagome explained, trying to keep her explanation simple. "Don't worry I'll do my best to explain how everything works,"

"I trust you implicitly," Garhen whispered, leaning down to give her a loving kiss.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting?" a gentle voice asked, causing the couple to break apart.

"Mama!" Kagome cried excitedly, leaping out of Garhen's arms to hug her mother only to fall flat on her face when her legs failed to respond. "Oww,"

'_That was very..., entertaining_,' Garhen mused humorously, kneeling down to help Kagome into a sitting position as her mother rushed over. '_So this is Kagome's mother_,'

"Oh Kagome! Are you alright dear?" her mother asked in concern. "And who's this?"

"I'm ok, I just forgot I couldn't feel my legs after Garhen boinked my brains out last night," Kagome groaned, wincing as she leaned back in Garhen's arms. "Garhen, this is my mother Hitomi Higurashi,"

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Higurashi," Garhen said, inclining his head slightly.

"Should I be expecting grandchildren in 9 months?" Hitomi asked her daughter cheerfully, whose face took on a deep shade of red.

"Mama! How can you be so calm about this after I just told you Garhen and I slept together?" Kagome squeaked, trying to disappear in Garhen's arms.

"Well for one thing, you're not acting like Garhen raped you and I don't think he would have let you come back home if he did. And you wouldn't have been kissing each other like lovers if you didn't already like him. I also know you would only willing give up your virginity to someone you trusted. Besides it's not really my business who you fall in love with," Hitomi replied in her usual motherly fashion. "I suppose I should arrange an appointment with the doctor, (sigh) it's a good thing Sota's staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Garhen, please bring Kagome inside for a bath while I call the doctor,"

"Of course," Garhen replied, scooping Kagome up in his arms again. "And thank you for accepting me,"

"It's not a problem, my children's happiness has always been one of my top concerns," Hitomi smiled, leading Garhen into their 2 story house.

**Disclaimer: Well I hope you're all happy with this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. I was wondering how I was going to get past Kagome and Garhen arriving in her time so I really hope I did ok with that and I wasn't real confident with doing a full lemon so sorry if anyone was looking forward to that. Anyway leave a review on your way out and I'll get back with the next chapter when I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know this update is late and you all should know how annoying writer's block can be. **

"Speech"

_Thought_

"This is just what I needed," Kagome sighed blissfully, as a pair of hands massaged her lower abdomen from behind. "Mmm, that feels wonderful."

"As opposed to last night?" the owner of the hands asked.

"That was the best experience of my life," Kagome chuckled softly, her own hands resting on a pair of muscular thighs. "I think I nearly blacked out during my last orgasm,"

While Hitomi had called the doctor to make an appointment Kagome directed Garhen to the bathroom after he had dropped her bag in the dining room. As they waited for the tub to fill after she had briefly explained how everything worked. She then got her first look at the state her first time had left her in. Looking down at herself she found her body covered in red marks from Garhen's expert mouth. Especially on her breasts which also had several bite marks, each one she remembered begging for. A warm blush settled on her cheeks as tenderly washed her body of all the sweat and grim she had accumulated during their love making. Sure there were some things she'd like to do herself but it showed just how much he was willing to do for her happiness. Once they had been washed Garhen lowered himself into the scolding water with Kagome cradled in his arms. After soaking for the first 5 minutes she was able to uncurl from her foetal position thanks to some minerals Garhen added to the bath water to help relieve sore muscles.

"If I didn't shock you, you would have," Garhen replied, sensing Hitomi approaching right before she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kagome? Garhen? I've made the appointment with the doctor for 2:30, so we should start getting ready so we can eat something before we go. Also Garhen I put some clothes that should fit you on Kagome's bed," Hitomi informed through the door.

"Thanks mama," Kagome called back, trying to lift herself out of the tub only to realise her legs still wouldn't support her weight. "Mama, I still can't stand on my own yet, I might need some extra help drying off."

"All right dear, I'm coming in," her mother replied, opening the door only to squeak in surprise at seeing a naked Garhen holding her equally naked daughter out of the water. "Oh my."

"Yeah that's about the same reaction I had when I saw Garhen naked for the first time," Kagome chuckled at her mother's dazed expression.

"No wonder you can't feel your legs. That meat stick must have ripped you in half," Hitomi said breathlessly, grabbing a towel to wipe Kagome down.

"Eww! Don't talk about my boyfriend like that Mama!" Kagome exclaimed in disgust as Garhen set her down on the lowered toilet seat.

"Sorry dear, but you can't really blame me. I haven't been with a man since your father passed away," Hitomi apologised, wiping down her daughter's lower half.

Deciding to give them some privacy once he'd dried off Garhen let Kagome in her mother's care while he padded through the house to her room completely heedless of his nudity. As Hitomi said a change of clothes were sitting on Kagome's bed consisting of a pair of boxer shorts, denim shorts with belt, black muscle shirt and white button down shirt. Once dressed, he went through her drawers as there hadn't been any clothes for her to change into in the bathroom. Picking out a thong and matching bra for her to wear then went through her wardrobe. He selected a pale yellow sleeveless spaghetti strap sundress that came to mid-thigh. Before he could even leave, a towel-clad Kagome hobbled into her room with her mother's help. They both stop to gawk at the modern clothed Adonis. Who in both their opinions, looked far more handsome than Inuyasha.

"Why can't I find a man like that?" Hitomi sighed in disappointment, helping Kagome to her bed.

"I'm sure you will eventually find someone who will once again show you the love you deserve, Lady Hitomi," Garhen replied, placing Kagome's clothes on her bed. "Are you feeling better, Kagome?"

"Yep, that bath was just what I needed, but I still can't walk on my own," she answered frivolously, shedding her towel as she slipped on the sheer pink bra.

"I'll just make us something to eat," Hitomi said, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mama," Kagome said, picking up the matching pink thong from the pile. "Oh wow. I can't believe I still have this set. My friends got this for me so I could seduce Inuyasha. But even when I wore this for him he didn't get the point."

"He is from the feudal era, so these types of undergarments would be considered usual. Except to our friends. Plus you did tell me that he occasionally ran off to his first love," Garhen pointed out.

"You're correct as usual, oh insightful one," Kagome mock pouted, lifting her hips off the bed to slide her thong up her legs. "What did I do to get a boyfriend like you?"

"Get attacked and almost raped by a lizard demon," Garhen deadpanned, holding the dress above her head.

"That was a rhetorical question. Even if it is true," she huffed cutely, lifting her arms to allow Garhen to slide the dress down her body.

Once dressed Garhen carried Kagome down to the kitchen where a plate of nikuman waiting on the table. Having missed breakfast the teens eagerly filled their stomachs. As they ate Kagome told the story of how she and Garhen met, leaving out the part where she was nearly raped. Including the part where he ended Miroku's womanising the morning after saving a village's women from slavery.

"Oh my. How did you manage that?" Hitomi asked. "From what Kagome told me, even getting slapped by Sango wouldn't stop Miroku from going after other women."

"I told him I would kill Sango and the village headman's daughter. He had to choose between bedding the girl or proving he really loved Sango. If he had chosen incorrectly we would have made him leave the group," Garhen explained, watching as Kagome practically inhaled her nikuman. "She might have been heartbroken for a while but she would have found someone to love her."

"Oh, that reminds me. We need to buy condoms for those two and birth control pills for me," Kagome said around a mouthful of nikuman. "Since they can't risk getting pregnant before we destroy Naraku, I thought I could at least help them in some way."

"What exactly do these items do to prevent pregnancy?" Garhen asked.

"Well the pill prevents the egg from getting fertilised while condoms are just a thin rubber sheath worn over the penis," Kagome explained, without any embarrassment.

**Disclaimer: Due to complications I don't feel that I can continue with this fan fic. If anyone thinks otherwise please tell me so within the next week or I will put this up for adoption.**


	12. not an update

**Would anyone like to see this rewritten as a Naruto crossover?  
**


End file.
